The Dark Phoenix Rises
by DarkPhoenix2002
Summary: 13 years after "Origin of Grey". Jean Grey is an adult working at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Things change for the Telepath when a certain cosmic force inhabits her. Now she's off to fight with aliens, her feeling, and of course, her forever growing powers. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I've been working hard after my story, Origin of Grey, and decided to publish this. I really hope you enjoy!**

"Jean, Watch out!"

I jump out of the way of a red beam aimed towards the giant claw goes past me. I use my own

telekinesis to disable the wire inside the claw as it makes to grab for my colleague and friend, Ororo Munroe. She gasps and flies out of the way. Yes, I said fly. She, like the rest of us here at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, is a mutant. We all came here as kids with special powers we could not control. Professor Charles Xavier helped us control our gifts and now that we are adults, we help other mutants control their own powers. We have gained the name the X-Men.

Over half of the original students have moved away, one is working on his second Ph.D., two left and works with another hero, and one lives in Manhattan and works at his dad's weapon company. Now the school almost have three dozen students and we are always enrolling more.

Ororo's power is she can control the weather, and at the moment, she is causing a small cloud to rain over top of the claw; making it spark.

Scott Summers, another mutant with Optic blasts and one I have gotten extremely close to, comes up beside me. "You disabled that claw twice as fast as you did last week." He says.

I tuck my hair behind my ear, "did you really time it?"With him being the Second in command, I wouldn't doubt it.

"Hey, If this wasn't just a training scenario, then the quicker it's disabled the better."

Sparks from the claw shower us and the lights brighten. 'Simulation complete' a robotic voice says from above us. The doors slide open and I can sense the Professor in my mind,

 _Meet in the kitchen immediately_

By the way, Ororo, Scott and I exchange looks, I guess that they also got the message. It's probably just to go over what we just did. After all, the Professor was monitoring us.

Scott intertwines his fingers with mine. When we first started dating, we were awkward teenagers who really had no idea what we were doing. I had a crush on him for awhile, but I never fancied myself a love expert, so I figured it would just go away after awhile. it wasn't until we were playing truth or dare and one of our classmates, Warren Worthington, challenged us to kiss that we came out. We ended the relationship after high school because I would be leaving for college and a long-distance relationship just wouldn't work. Then I graduated med school, came back and after some time we decided to try again. Now it's been two years and we're closer than ever.

We Follow the metal-panel hall until we get to the kitchen.

There are two people in the kitchen when we arrive. An older man in a wheelchair. Professor Xavier; the greatest telepath in the world. The other one is a stranger, and that's saying a lot since I'm a telepath. He has black eyes and hair. He wears a plaid flannel over a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of worn blue jeans and a grumpy expression.

"This is Logan, your new teammate." The Professor says.

Logan raises his brow, "I never agreed to be on a team." he says.

I sensed Scott's disapproval as soon as we walk in, but it's very strong now. I have the feeling there will not be a budding friendship between them anytime soon.

Obviously desperate to break the awkward silence that fills the Kitchen, the Professor says, "This is Ororo Munroe, Scott Summers, and Dr. Jean Grey." _and For heaven sake say something_ he adds in our minds.

"So Logan, What're your power that brought you here?' Ororo asks.

Logan turns towards the table. There is a sound like metal rubbing together, then three metal blades extend from his fist and impale an apple. He takes a bite of it before saying, "Minding my own business."

Ororo and I exchange looks.

"Yes, Logan also has keen animal senses and an extraordinary healing factor." The Professor says. He turns to Logan "Ororo has the power to control the weather, We call her Storm. Scott, also known as Cyclops, has optic blasts, and Jean has telekinesis and some telepathy abilities."

Logan nods boredly. To be completely honest, I'm not even sure if he's paying attention.

There is a knock on the kitchen door and one of the students, a tall, gangly boy, sticks his head in. "Prof. X, you have a phone call," he says.

"Yes, Thank you, Sam." The Professor turns to us, "I trust I can count on you three to make Logan comfortable." Then he rolls out of the kitchen.

* * *

Later that afternoon I find time to grade some papers. I had just gotten through worksheets on the respiratory system when my head starts to throb. I lay back and closed my eyes. Headaches are common with psychics, and they usually pass quickly.

However, this one does not.

I spend the next hour curled up in a dark bedroom. Every little noise makes my head hurt more. Weird images, if you can call them that, dance in my mind. Spaceships being blown apart, combats between extraterrestrial beings, entire planets burning out. It's all like one real sci-fi movie.

I feel someone... or something digging around in my mind. I try to block whoever or whatever like the Professor taught me, but they are too strong. Suddenly my head hurts a hundred times worse, making tears bubble from my shut eyelids. My telekinesis slips from my control. A voice in my head is the last thing I sense; _Help us, Miss Grey_. Then everything goes black.

"Jean?" I hear footsteps coming towards me and I jerk awake. Scott is by my bed. Even with his ruby quartz glasses, his face shines with nervousness.

I automatically say, "I'm fine." Although, the stuff scattered around the room due to my telekinesis proves differently.

"I haven't seen you lose control over your powers like that since high school," Scott says. "Are you sure you're okay."

"No," I admit. "I don't know, I'm just tired."

He obviously does not believe me.

"If it continues then you'll have to see the Professor about it."

I'm silent. The last thing I want to do is go back to having three sessions a week with the Professor. He's nice and all, but all that work with my telekinesis and telepathy is mentally exhausting.

"It's almost dinner time," Scott says.

"Okay, I'll be down," I mumble. "I'm just going to pick this stuff up." I gesture towards the mess my telekinesis made.

"Need help?"

"No, I'll be fine," I say.

"Then I'll see you down there," Scott says, opening the bedroom door. And scurries out. I think after all these years I still scare him sometimes.

A few minutes later I am almost finished cleaning up. I try to convince myself everything fine. I had to reorganize my bookshelf anyway. But it's hard to shake the feeling something is wrong. maybe I was just being paranoid, after all, I always had bizarre dreams. it's probably nothing.

Oh, how I was wrong.

 **To Be Continued...?**

 **Author's Notes: what do you think? is it worth continuing? I know there are a bunch of dark Phoenix fanfiction out there, but I thought it would be fun to contribute my own. yes, I am kinda combining the comics with the movies (don't worry, I'm not going to kill off Professor Xavier...) reviews are alwasys welcome! See you all later :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I decide to tell the Professor, after all, what would the harm be?

I'm to the dining room door when I hear him talking. "Scott, will you show Logan the security before dinner?"

"Sure Professor." I can hear the disappointment in Scott's voice. He obviously wanted Logan's stay to be a short one.

"Oh." Logan says, "I was hopin' for that sexy redhead."

There is an awkward silence where I am able to realize how hot my cheeks are.

"Yeah, that _sexy redhead_ is my girlfriend," Scott says.

I duck into the room opposite to the dining room when I hear footsteps.

After Scott and Logan leave the hall, I slip from the lounge and into the Dining room. The Professor is sitting at the empty table, a Portfolio full of schoolwork sits in front of him.

"Hello, Jean. Are we going to pretend you were not just eavesdropping?" He says without turning around. I sit across the table from him.

"I, ah, lost control of my powers today," I say shyly.

The Professor looks up from his papers. "You have not done that for a while, now have you?"

I shake my head.

I feel the odd sensation of him in my mind. This lasts only a few seconds before he breaks the connection, thinks for a moment then shakes his head. "It is probably just due to insufficient sleep," he says. "However I do appreciate that you listened to Scott and came to me."

The students begin to flood in and dinner begins.

* * *

Later that night, I once again find myself in my bedroom. Not grading papers like before, but curled up against Scott, watching a movie.

"So he has to find the diary and destroy it," Scott says.

"Yep," I say.

"Who'd just let a kid go alone to fight the unknown? We do that and we'd have some angry parents."

"Mhhh."

"I knew he was a fake! No one who dealt with so many dark creatures would care so much about his hair."

"Shhh. I love you, but be quiet." I say.

The movie is just getting to the end fight scene when I get a slight twinge of a headache. I shut my eyes for a few seconds and it goes away.

The credits roll and Scott closes the laptop.

"Now what?" he asks, propping up on one elbow, but I hardly hear him. Within a few seconds, my headache turned from a small twinge to worse than a migraine. I bury my face in my pillow.

Everything is black, except for small silvery-blue spots and one large granite-type orb. Then a spaceship comes into view. And with one small blinding white beam to the orb, it explodes. Dust fills what must be outer space, and the spaceship leaves.

Help us. The same voice says in my mind. Your only hope.

And like a television was switched off, my mind goes black, but I'm still conscious. Another foreboding sensation take place. I can think and feel, but they aren't my feelings. Suddenly bright orange flames engulf my mind and I somehow get a grasp on the situation.

 _I am Phoenix._

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Author's notes: I know this is a very short chapter, but I felt if I added anymore, it would take away from the tensity of the story. I am sorrry for the delay as well, I wrote this chapter while waiting in the hosptital for my cousin to be born, then my proofreader (also my cousin) has been busy with her little brother so she just got around to reading this. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, even though it is short. As always, reviews are appreciated! Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has a reference to the previous story, Origin of Grey (which You can find here if the link works) You don't have to read it to understand, but it will help you understand little things about the story and probably help you enjoy it more. Also, if you like Jean Grey you will probably like it. but without further ado, chapter 3!**

My headache ceases and my eyes open. Both my eyes and cheeks feel sticky from tears.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks, he sounds absolutely terrified.

Without answering, I sit up, the world spins. Flames still dance around in my eyes as I look around the bedroom. I'm surprised that it is not destroyed. A few books are scattered on the floor, but almost everything is where it was before. _Before what though?_ I have no idea what had just happened. I feel like me, but then again I don't. I never understood the definition of 'disembody' until now.

"Come on," Scott says. He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

"Where?" I snap.

"You've lost control of your powers twice in less than five hours. You need to see the Professor."

* * *

"I'm fine," I say, crossing my arms in front of me. Scott had dragged me to the Professor's study. So far neither one seemed to think I am fine.

"Tell me again what happened." The Professor says.

"She lost total control of her powers," Scott says. "Then flames surround her and I was pushed backward. Then everything just stops."

"It was nothing," I say.

"Really? Because I didn't know people just spontaneously burst into flames, then five minutes later are fine." Scott barks.

"I didn't burst into flames, Scott, nothing was even burnt. I admit it was weird, but we live at a school full of mutant children, we see weirder things than that on a daily basis." I say.

"Maybe so, but it's weird for you. It's normal for someone who has fire powers, but you have telepathy."

Then I lose control of my mind again. This time it is Not my powers, just most of my independent thought. I, well the creature within me, speaks, "I come from a far off world known not to earth. A world known as the Shi'ar. Now that they have fallen into a civil war, I have inhabited Jean Grey to save all of the existence from the dire M'Kraan crystal."

The last word leaves my lips, then I slip once again, into a black haziness.

* * *

"A transformation is obviously taking place." The Professor's voice pulls me out of my coma.

"But why? Why _her_?" Scott asks.

"She has the potential of being an extremely powerful telepath, even from a young age Jean possessed enough power to overthrow even the most compelling minds. As she demonstrated with Oblivion. if you recall."

"That nearly killed her. Can she withstand the force of something this great?" Scott asks.

"Why don't you ask her yourself. She is, After All, Awake."

I hadn't even realized the blackness was turning into a fiery orange color from the light against my eyelids. I had been so focused on what they were saying that I didn't realize my head was throbbing either.

I open my eyes and I'm instantly blinded by the light in the room. Scott quickly switches off the overhead light.

"How are you feeling?" Scott asks. His hand feels cool as he brushes hair off my face.

I don't respond. I can't respond. Instead, I sit up, startling both Scott and the Professor. The Phoenix sensed someone near. Someone belonging to the Shi'ar.

Just then a bright, lavender light fills the infirmary. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was long enough for Scott to pull me to the floor. His strong arms wrap around me in a protective way.

A humanoid silhouette stands in the middle of the light. As it fades, a female appears. Her black hair is situated in spikes over her head, her black, piercing, eyes stand out from her pale skin, and her body is encased in a flowy purple dress with a scarab pendant. Even though I had never seen her before, I know that this is Lilandra; Princess of the Shi'ar.

"Greetings X-men." She says.

"Who are you?" Scott demands. He has his hand up to the arm of him ruby quartz glasses. I grab his wrist to make sure he doesn't take them off.

"Lilandra." The Professor says. "You told me that the Phoenix would not inhabit one of my students."

"I'm sorry, Charles, but Miss Grey is not your student, and if the records are correct, she has not been for quite some time."

"Wait, you knew about this?" Scott asks, angrily.

The Professor nods sadly. "I did not know that Jean would, unfortunately, be the host."

"Unfortunate?" Lilandra snaps, "It is an honor. The Phoenix choose her for her mind and bravery, there is nothing unfortunate about it."

"I'm right here," I say, absolutely annoyed that they were talking like I wasn't.

Lilandra turns to me, she looks grim as she says, "Now, Daughter of the Crystal, are you ready for what lays ahead."

"She is not," Scott shouts, "Not until you tell us what the hell is going on!"

" _Scott_!" I moan. Did I mention that he is overprotective of me? "I'm sorry but you really don't get a choice in the matter."

Scott gives me a pointed look before turning back to Lilandra. "Now, the explanation as to what's happening to her."

"Very well, Mr. Summers," Lilandra say, "I am the princess of the Empire of the Shi'ar. To you we are alien, our home planet being over 2 trillion light years from Earth. My brother, the Emperor, has tried to breach the ancient M'Kraan crystal on multiple occasions, but now he has ordered my sister, Cal'syee, to death if she does not help him. She alone will be able to breach it, and we cannot let that happen. We need The X-men's help. We need the Phoenix's help."

"Hold up. If you live so far from earth, then how do you speak English?" Scott crosses his arms in front of him.

"Is that seriously what you got out of that whole thing?" I ask.

"I'm just saying, I think the whole thing is Bullshit."

I sigh, "continue, Lilandra."

"As I was saying, There is a reason the Phoenix is called the Guardian of the Crystal, for it is only her that can keep the M'Kraan crystal safe, and protect it from the hands of the enemies. As for how I can speak English, Mr. Summers, we Shi'ar are very advanced in communication, and speak many tongues."

"Obviously." Scott murmurs.

"How long do we have until the crystal is breached?" The Professor asks.

"Oh, about a few hours." Lilandra counters.

Okay, only a few hours to travel across space, fight hundreds of aliens, and stop a crystal from engulfing the universe. Sadly, this is not the weirdest thing we've ever done.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's notes: Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. I have a main idea of how I'm going to go with the story, so I really hope you all are excited. I know I am. My favorite story line is the Phoenix, but I always find the end sad. So hopefully I can fix that. hopefully you are all looking forward to the next chapters. It will probably be published sometime next week. Comment and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas I'm always up for suggestions. but for now, See you all later :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The infirmary door flies open and Ororo runs in, followed by a very groggy Logan.

"Professor, what's going…" she turns to Lilandra, "uh, hello?"

"Hello, Wind-Rider," Lilandra says. She greets her like they are old friends, which gains a puzzled look from Ororo.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Lilandra introduces herself again. Afterward, Logan raises his eyebrows at her, "are you for real?"

"Yes, Logan, I am." She replies.

"Is this normal for X-men? To be woken up at 2 am by some aliens?" Logan asks. He didn't seem awake enough to be able to comprehend everything.

Lilandra ignores him and continues, "now, X-men, you can choose if you want to come and help or stay and die with the rest, but the Phoenix must make her own choice."

"If Jean goes, I go too," Scott says.

"But what exactly are we doing with this M'croon crystal if we get it?" Ororo asks.

"The _M'Kraan_ crystal will need to be destroyed." I say simply, "it cannot be destroyed after it is breached, though, since it's molecular build strengthens incredibly, making it indestructible."

"Can you put that in English since we ain't all rocket scientists?" Logan asks.

"If we want to destroy the crystal, we have to get it before the Imperial's do. Or else the shell of it will harden too much to destroy." The Professor explains.

"Ooo-kay," Ororo says, "so are we going or not?"

"Do we have a choice?" Scott asks, "I mean unless we want to sit back and allow the universe to fall to some aliens?"

At this, I feel like my powers are being strained. Fire-like light surrounds us, and the infirmary fades away.

We land on something hard and my knees buckle underneath me. Scott grabs me as I tumble backward.

A hollow voice echoes through the ship. "Well, if it's isn't the guardian of the crystal." and I lose all sense of control.

 **Scott's POV**

Fire surrounds us and I look over at Jean. She didn't look like herself. I couldn't place it. Maybe her over dilated eyes, or the way she was holding her mouth. I wasn't sure.

Then there is yanking feeling in my gut. Everything goes black for a moment, the scenery changes dramatically. Instead of the dimly lighted infirmary, we were on some type of brightly lit spaceship that looks too much like the interior of the Death Star. With its metallic-plated walls and many controls panels. I had a feeling we weren't on earth anymore, or that I'd enjoy Star Wars when this is over.

Jean falls backward into me. I grab her and she regains her footing. I'm just about to ask if she's okay when I realize we're not alone. A man with in what appears to be some type of armor appears from thin air with the same spiked hair as Lilandra. "well, if it isn't the Guardian of the Crystal." He says. Jean tenses up and begins walking towards him, "D'Ken." She hisses.

So this was D'Ken… I was imagining some type of demon-looking thing when Lilandra was talking about him. However, I'd be more shocked by his normalness if Jean hadn't straight up punched the guy. He is sent flying back several feet before he recovers his balance.

"Damn," Logan mutters.

We all exchange looks, all trying to decide if we should join in or allow her to beat the guy to a pulp. Which she seems to be achieving by herself.

That is, until mid fight when she collapses.

"Jean!" I rush towards her, blasting D'Ken as I do so. He stumbles backward, but of course, it doesn't do anything but give us a couple seconds.

Logan jumps him, sending his metal claws into his leg. "Get Red out of here!" He yells.

I try to pick her up, but she wakes up as soon as I touch her alarmingly hot skin and hits me so hard that I see stars. No way a girl her size could pack a punch that hard. I fall away from her as she stands up and sends Logan off D'Ken and into a control panel, which sparks wildly.

Ororo comes over to my side, "what's up with her?" she asks.

"I wish I knew." I say, "Can you fry him?" Ororo's specialty was turning people to a crisp with a bolt of lighting. Surely D'Ken couldn't withstand that, even if Logan's claws weren't doing anything.

She nods and her eyes fog-over, but she couldn't manage an ounce of electricity. "There's no atmosphere. So no weather." She says with a pained look. It meant she was powerless. She's fairly good with hand to hand combat. But D'Ken seems to surpass any earth understanding of it. With his fancy moves and incredible aim, the only contender seems to be Jean, who on a normal day can't lift more than like twenty pounds without the aid of telekinesis. Obviously, this is not a normal day.

Blue rays start hitting D'Ken from behind. Lilandra has some type of gun that I have never seen before. I keep forgetting that these people are aliens.

I thought everything was going fine until more Shi'ar show up.

The materialize out of nowhere. All with weapons that they, of course, aim at us.

"For once, why can't the reinforcement be on our side?" Ororo moans.

Logan stabs one of the front-liners and throws his gun at Ororo, "make yourself useful."

I blast and dodge the weapons. Always keeping an eye on Jean, who keeps getting mixed up with the others. I lose sight of her for a moment and someone bumps into me. I fall back, tangled up in red hair and extremely hot skin. "Jean," I mumble as I sit up. But she's already getting back up. Her eyes flicker with light. And I lose consciousness.

 **to be continued...**

 **Author's notes: Hey guys! I really hope you liked this chapter. I know it had a very slow start but things are going to start speeding up and heating up. because spoiler, Scott isn't the only guy Jean's attracted too. I will also be getting into the dark phoenix part of this very soon. Anyway, as always review and all that fun stuff. it always makes my day when I see that people are reading and enjoying my stories. see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jean's POV**

 _I'm standing._ That's the first thing I realize when I come too. It didn't take 7 years of med school for me to know that people in comas aren't usually standing. I get a twinge of pain here and there, but I couldn't comprehend why. Then like someone turned on a light, I instantly can see my surroundings.

 _I'm surrounded by a bunch of dead people!_

Wait, no. I can sense every single one of them. So what happened? _Why is everyone unconscious?_

I search the area. I'm on the Shi'ar star cruiser still. Scott's laying at my feet and out of habit I crouch down and place my fingers to his pulse. _Nice and steady._ I feel something like a blade digging into my other hand. I quickly open my fist to see a small, pink crystal with sharply cut edges on all sides resting in my palm. _The M'Kraan crystal_. But how did I get it?

"Doesn't look like it'll be able to hold an entire universe."

I whip around ready to attack and Logan braces himself.

"It's you," I say. "What happened?"

"Don't act too disappointed." he says, "and how don't you know what happened? You're the one who beat us up?"

"What?"

He then goes on to tell me that I started fighting with D'Ken, then I collapsed. When I woke I went a bit ballistic and hit Scott and pushed Logan out of the way. Then everyone was knocked out.

"You seriously don't remember a thing?" He asks with a raised brow. I shake my head.

"So want to explain how this damn thing can suck up the universe?" he nods towards the crystal.

"The crystal interior is made up of dark matter. If it's breached, its gravitational pull would be too strong and force all of existence into it." I explain it easily like it was something I was teaching a class that I'd reviewed myself multiple times.

"Okay, well, can we destroy it or…"

"I guess but…" I stop, realizing that my thoughts before were wrong. I won't be able to destroy the crystal. It's an immortal being that the Phoenix is meant to protect, not obliviate.

"But what?" Logan asks.

"We should wait for the rest," I say, "Lilandra may want to do something with it."

"Um… I guess so. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, Logan, I know what I'm doing!" I snap.

"I'm sure you do," He wraps his arm around me and settles his hand on the small of my back.

It takes me a minute to realize what's going on, but when I do I pull out of his grasp fast. "Are you seriously trying to seduce me!?"

"No," He lies.

"You know I'm with Scott, right? And even if I wasn't, you don't just flirt with someone randomly. Especially when the person is being inhabited by something as dangerous as the Phoenix!"

"One, do you not understand how flirting works. And two, are you saying the Phoenix is dangerous?"

"I didn't say that!" I deny. I knew the extent of the Phoenix's powers. I just didn't know how loyal it'll be after the Crystal is taken care of. We couldn't be trusted.

"You just did. And I think if it's dangerous, then four-eyes over there should know." He says.

"I swear if you tell him…" I trail off.

"What? Keeping secrets from him?"

"Shut _up_ , Logan!" I knew as soon as Scott knew the dangers of the Phoenix he would freak out and try to stop me from doing anything.I couldn't let that happen, particularly since I wasn't sure if I'd make it out alive.

"Why are you even awake before anyone else?" I ask, harshly.

"I don't know. I heal fast." he shrugs.

"Yes. right," Extraordinary healing factor as the Professor had said. I had forgotten.

A few of the Shi'ar begin to stir. I knew that the rest was going to awaken soon. And most of them are probably going to be pissed. I didn't want to have to deal with them.

Sure enough, in the next couple of minutes, they are all waking up in different levels of grogginess.

As soon as Scott moves, I'm pulling him to his feet. "Wha… Jean? What happened?"

"Trust me, If I knew I'd tell you," I say, honestly. "But I somehow got the crystal and now we have to dispose of it."

"Okay, good… Great… uh, how exactly do we dispose of it?" He asks.

"That's the problem. I haven't determined that yet." I admit. "No one ever thought it would come down to this." destroying it, I mean.

Before the earth was formed. Elders from every large empire joined together to create a sanctuary that they could escape to in time of extreme violence. Thus the M'Kraan crystal was formed with ancient materials that radiated from supernovae and other cosmic forces. They never tested it until a war among the Shi'ar and another ancient race, the Kree. Families from both sides lined up to escape the hostility of war, only to be disintegrated by the magnetic force. From this energy, the Phoenix was formed, sealing the breach. The Elders harnessed this power to protect the crystal so that the universe would never have to experience the wrath of what was supposed to be a refuge. But they never dreamed that someone like D'Ken would come around and use the crystal as a weapon.

D'Ken seemed to be the only one still out cold. Greenish blood pours from every chink in his armor, but he was alive. Of course, he was alive, it takes more to kill Shi'ar than humans. With all their important organs behind thick pieces of bone, they can withstand multiple stabs in the stomach or chest or neck, where an Earthling will most definitely die.

"So what exactly are we waiting for?" Scott asks. "Shouldn't we be figuring out if we can destroy it?"

"We're waiting for the rebels," Lilandra says, she makes Scott Jump, but I had sensed her, "The crystal is the property of the Council of Aerie. We cannot harm it in any way without their consent."

"Don't they know your brother's after it?" Logan asks.

"Yes, but the Phoenix had not been released until now." Lilandra muses, "They must know that the crystal is in risk of a breech." she turns to me, "you must convince them."

I nod. Knowing very well the risks of this. The Council lives in the center of Aerie, the home planet of the Shi'ar. It is right in the middle of the empire and will be heavily guarded. Just the process of getting into the walls may be fatal. Then if we do make it, I have to convince them to allow us to destroy an artifact that has been in their possession for billions of years.

The ship shakes and Scott grabs my hand. "What the hell was that?" He whispers.

"Turbulence?" Ororo suggests.

"The rebels," I say. I wasn't sure entirely how I knew like I wasn't sure how I knew any of this stuff. But sure enough, the round hatch opens, revealing a walkway enclosed in a fiberglass cylinder. the other side the walkway is crowded by Shi'ar.

Lilandra is the first to step onto the walkway. I follow, knowing Scott will, then the rest of the team.

When we get to the other side, we're greeted by very eager rebels. Many of them chat excitedly to Lilandra, reporting to her what she has missed.

Then the ship detaches itself from the other and we speed through space towards an orange, glowing planet I knew was Aeries.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's notes: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm definitely going to finish the story eventually. however I do not know how frequent the posting is going to be. I was accepted into a different school, and it is going to be a big change from what I'm used to. so I'm going to really be busy after next tuesday. but I promise I won't stop writing. I have an outline on how I want this story to end and such, so I hope you are looking forward to it! anyway, please comment and such. it always makes my day to see that people are reading and enjoying my stories! Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

The planet comes into view before I expected.

The gorgeous warm glow of the atmosphere is just a cover for what is really happening down there. Like beautiful gift wrapping covering a box of snakes.

With a hard jolt of the ship that sends Ororo toppling into Scott, we plummet into the atmosphere of Aeries. Soon the orange light turns to gray, polluted skies. From this height, it is impossible to see anything past the contaminated puffs of smoke and poisonous fog that looms outside the ship. Aeries' used to be huge in industry, but after the civil war begun, They stopped all exportation to other planets in the commune and only produced weapons for the Imperials. Still, the air is full of factory fumes. And of course radiation from the weapons. Needless to say, we shouldn't be breathing in the air.

Luckily the empire is surrounded in a fiberglass dome that, with the help of advanced technology, projects the sky from centuries ago. Many of the inhabitants have no idea what surrounds them, and over half of the population doesn't even leave the dome. Why should they? The empire gives them all they need. They just need to work their entire life and pay extremely high taxes in return.

"And I thought New York City was bad," Ororo mutters.

"There's the dome," I say, pointing out the thick window to the opaque white dome standing in the middle of the planet.

"What?" Scott reaches down to grabs my hand. I pull my hand away. There wasn't room for me to be attached to him right now.

"Dome," I explain the living situation of the inhabitants.

Ororo's dark eyes are wide, she is affected by the pollution due to her powers, and is very sensitive to it. "No one ever tries to fix the mess they caused?" she asks, "No cleaning committees? Volunteers?"

"No prisoners forced to work outside?" Logan suggests.

"Prisoners are forced to fight alongside the rest," Lilandra adds, "at one time we were concerned, but soon the people begin to forget about the outside. The war got too great to worry about contaminated air."

"War does take up a lot of time," Logan says casually as he takes out a cigar from his pocket and leans against the ship's wall.

"You have to be kidding me," Scott mumbles.

"Speak up next time, Boy Scout." Logan offers.

"Oh, because your super hearing isn't that super after all?" Scott snaps back.

"Scott," I warn.

"No, because a leader who mumbles ain't a good leader."

Scott steps forwards with his hand up to his visor, "You want to say that again."

"Scott," I say again.

Logan's claws detract out of his flesh and he stands up straight. "Sure, Cyke. You want to shoot me. Shoot me."

"I will."

" _Scott_ ," I grab his arm and pull him from Logan begin they start tearing each other apart, figuratively and literally on Logan's end. He comes hesitantly, keeping his hand on the visor controls until I turn him away from him.

Meanwhile the Shi'ar are busy preparing the ship for landing, however one or two are watching Scott and Logan's face off with amused faces. It must be fun watching someone duel who isn't you.

"Landing in one point two minutes," a rebel says.

"So how exactly are you going to convince the Council?" Scott asks, putting his arm around my shoulder.

The subject that has been bothering me the whole trip, "I have no idea."

"That's not like you. You always have a plan."

"It's not like trying to convince Senator Kelly to not pass the mutant registration act, Scott." I shrug his arm away, "This is so much bigger. The council is under the protection of D'Ken so they are probably on his side and you can't convince someone to change sides!"

"I think Professor X would disagree with that," he says softly.

"And he's not here, so give him my condolences when you get home," it slips. It slips out of frustration and anger. And before I can even comprehend what I said he already worked it out.

"W-what do you mean?" he asks. He seems to be turning it over in his head over and over again; trying to find the right words. "You're not coming back?" he asks finally. I can hear the pain in his voice.

"I… I don't know. I don't think so." I admit.

"I don't understand," he says.

 _Neither do I._

"Landing in ten, nine, eight…" _Oh god,_ I can't do this. I can't leave Scott. Why did the Phoenix inhabit me in the first place? "Seven, six, five..." I have to do this. "Four, three, two…" I'm jumping to conclusions. Maybe I'm interpreting this wrong. I won't die. "One." There is a huge crash in the left wall as we touch down. "We were shot!" another rebel exclaims.

Everything goes black and I finally come to amends, _I am going to die…_

 **Scott's POV**

Jean becomes very tense. "Hey, you okay?" I ask. I felt like I was talking to a dying person and She nods, I felt like I was already losing her.

Why did this have to happen to her? Why did this have to happen to _us_? Our life was basically hell with the mutants being persecuted like criminals, but I always had her to keep me sane. Now that's being taken away from me as well.

Before I know it she's storming out of the ship, the decapitated door flying off the hinges as she does so. I don't hesitate to follow her. She has to come home, no matter the cost.

A young girl in a gray jumpsuit covered by thick sheets of metal. stands outside the door. She had the same piercing eyes as Lilandra and D'Ken, which leads me to assume this was the other sister. However, that is where their similarities end.

This girl had to be only fourteen or fifteen, her long black hair was like a solid sheet draped over her armor-clad shoulders. Her soft features reflect a certain innocence that seems almost human. Her small hand clasp a blade, but she trembles.

Jean steps up to her, "Cal'syee" she says softly. "You don't have to do this."

Cal'syee looks down at her leather boots, "he threatened to kill me."

"Do you think your sister is going to allow that to happen?" Jean asks. Her gentleness proving what I've been saying for awhile, that she'd make a great mother. Of course, we aren't planning to have kids. But if we were, she would be great.

Then all hell breaks loose, "She doesn't care about me!" Cal'syee shouts, tears spewing from her eyes, "she resented me as a child, now when the universe is put to risk all the sudden she cares?"

"Cal'syee, please," Lilandra steps from the ship, followed by a handful of Shi'ar and the two other X-Men. "The Phoenix has the crystal. If the council will just okay it's destruction then you will be fine "

"Only then I'll be fine?!" Cal'syee demands, "Dear sister, I spent my entire childhood imagining your death. Imagining feeling the life dripping from your veins. And I believe that time has come." She turns the knife carefully in her hand and makes a run for Lilandra. Logan grabs her around the stomach and says something about a timeout. Which, of course, earns a knife stabbed into the leg.

Logan collapses and after regaining her footing, Cal'syee rips the bloody blade from him and jams it into Lilandra's chink of armor, right in the chest.

I look at Jean, waiting for a command since she seems to be the only one who has a damn clue of what was happening. But she never meets my gaze. Instead, with a look of pain, she stares down Cal'syee, who seems to be considering what to do next. Jean mouths something along the lines of _I'm so sorry_. And the girl dissolves into infinite about of pieces. Then she is no more.

The look of terror on Jean's face hurts me. I step towards her and spread my arms out, expecting her to fall into them, but she doesn't. She remains stiff and walks towards what I realized was a large intersection full of people. I realize we must be in the dome.

Ororo looks at me with wide eyes. "She didn't just... Did she?"

"Kill the girl?" A suggest, "yeah I think so, " as the words come from my mouth I can't believe them.

"If we don't follow her, we're gonna lose her," Logan says, pointing out that she already entering a building made of marble.

The next several minutes we spend pushing through the crowded street. Ororo, who suffers from claustrophobia, lets out small gasps anytime someone gets too close. Jean had since entered the building and a thought crosses my mind that the next time I see her she'll be dead. No, I can't think that way. She'll be fine. But still, the uncertain weight in my gut won't leave.

"What's bothering you cyclops?" Ororo asks as we finally get away from the massive crowd.

"The entire universe depends on us to keep them alive. You can't tell me that's not bothering you," I say.

"Yeah, it has. But Jean seems to have it all planned out. Don't stress, My Friend." she says.

"If you mean she has her death planned out, then sure." I squeeze my hand into fists as we make it to the marble building. By the golden words above the entrance that I can not read, I can only assume this is some type of governmental building. The poly fiber doors slide open as we get close, inside is a metal detector. I'm amazed there is not more security.

Ororo and I slip through the metal detectors unnoticed and expect the same from Logan. I apparently expected too much.

He steps through, only to have a shrill alarm go off. He swears rather loudly as a security guard bursts in.

"Who are you!?" He commands.

Ororo and I exchange looks. Her look seems to mean, _what do we do?_ And I can only stay silent.

"Er... Scott." Logan says.

Seriously?

Jean runs out and blasts down the security guard telekinetically. She comes up to me, a piece of hair sticks to her lip and her rattled breath proves she ran. I notice a small line of dried blood on her tightly closed fist.

"They okayed the destruction of the crystal," she says, speaking quickly and never meeting my eyes,"The only problem is that the crystal can't be destroyed. But I can put it out of the reach of…" she freezes on the spot and turns around on her heels. I follow her gaze to D'Ken, Clinging to a guard and holding his injured side.

"Give me the crystal, foolish girl." He commands.

" _Numquam inter myriades annorum_." Jean hisses back. I stare at her as I try to make sense of what she just said. It wasn't until later that I realized she was speaking a different language.

D'Ken guffaws. "Your more of an idiot than I ever imagined. You could never harness the power of the crystal. Now hand it over before someone gets hurt."

A bright light fills the room. It only lasts a few seconds, but when it dissipates both D'Ken and Jean are gone. And the crystal, now lying on the floor, has a very eerie glow surrounding it.

 ****

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's notes: Well, what do you all think? I am really looking forward to writing the rest of the story... and it will get done. I apologize for such the delay. School has me freaking busy. but now I'm hoping to get a schedule down that I can work writing into.**

 **So I am using Latin for the Shi'ar language. The translation for what Jean said was, Not in a million years. but of course it seems way more awesome in Latin.**

 **as always, comment, follow, favorite, and all that fun stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

D'Ken sneers at me, the eerie lighting inside the crystal highlights his tight jaw and gives the appearance that his eyes are popping from his head. I had disintegrated his sister without a second thought, but in the short seconds that had just passed, he became one with the crystal. It'll take more than just a thought to kill was the final battle. If I fail, then the entire universe falls to his power.

Only with the Phoenix can I succeed. I just pray it's not too late.

The surface of the crystal was smooth, with only one tiny crack on the side. The Breech. I didn't realize it would be so literal.

D'Ken jumps me. His hands grasping for my throat. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. But the Phoenix could. I flip him, landing hard on his chest and knocking the wind from his lungs. He recovers almost instantly, throwing me against the slick wall.

I slide down as he steps towards me. I taste blood as I scramble to my feet and plant a hard kick to his shin, which seems to give more pain to my toes than to his leg.

He rips a dagger from his belt and presses the point to my throat. There is a sharp pain and a warm trickle of blood runs down. For the first time in the entire situation, I'm scared.

There are two things I can do here. Flight or fight.

I choose the latter of the two.

I knock the blade out of his with telekinesis and it slides across the ground, stopping with a clink against the wall.

Now we are on level ground. That is if he wasn't connected to the crystal in such a way that made this his terrain. Soon tendrils of energy start forcing themselves from the walls and towards me. I dodge them as D'Ken laughs.

I can almost control them with telekinesis. But their power is too strong for me to compare. As one tendril wraps itself around my wrist, a searing pain shoots up my arm. I gasp and try to free myself, but like quicksand, the more I fight the tighter it becomes until I'm sure it's breaking the bone.

The glint of the dagger catches my eye and with a quick swipe of my powers, it flies into my hand. I don't hesitate to slice the tentacle.

"Arrrrg!" If felt like an electric current went through me as the metal hits the energy. However, it shrivels away, leaving dark streaks on my arm from where it was wrapped.

After that, I manage to stay free from the tendrils for the most part. But now it was time for the main performance. D'Ken.

"You are not matched for me." He spits. The ground below him begins to rise like a sort of pedestal.

"I am the Daughter of the Crystal," my voice is not my own, "you are simply mortal. I am power incarnate!"

The same fire that teleported us to space surrounds us. It gives me strength but appears to drain him of his power. Soon he falls to his knees. With such ease, the Phoenix yanks him off of his tendril pedestal and he collapses with his face at my feet.

"Come on," I say, grabbing onto him above the collarbone and the Phoenix fire teleports us out of the M'Kraan crystal.

* * *

As the light clears out, so does my strength. My legs wobble underneath me as I hover the knife above D'Ken's neck. After their rule, it is a tradition to behead the emperors. And since after this has ended completely, the chances of him being emperor are almost too slim to compute, I think it only reasonable to at least threaten him.

He lets out a whimper and Lilandra comes to my side, holding a blade of her own. "Thank you," She says softly. She takes her brother from me and with a swift swing of her knife, D'Ken is dead.

The Guards take his bloody body away from Lilandra and I lose all strength. I fall to the ground, pain eating away at my wrist.

Scott kneels beside me, "I've got you," he says, carefully lifting me into more of an upright position. Then he embraces me, "you're okay. I'm so glad." His voice is breathy like he was the one fighting.

"About that," I mumble. I look down at the still glowing crystal on the floor. How do I explain to him that the only way to guarantee the retirement of the crystal is to put it in a place where no one will be able to get it.

No, that's the easy part. The impossible part is that after the crystal is completely healed, the Phoenix will not be needed anymore. It'll die. Which means after the crystal is placed. I will be dead as well.

"Jean, what is it?" Scott asks, pressing his face into my hair.

"I…" I pause, trying to choose my words wisely. Then everything spills out, starting from what happened in the crystal, to now, "the only place where life cannot get to it is the center of the sun." I take a deep breath before continuing, "but the Phoenix won't live. Which means I won't be able to survive."

"No, " he says immediately, "I'm not letting you throw your life away."

"I'm not!" I argue,"if a mission must result with a casualty for the rest of the team to escape than that's what we do. Scott, we've known this since we were kids." Technically speaking I had already died once for the team. "I guess I have a tendency to die when it comes to cosmic forces," I add.

Scott holds me tighter. His fingers run through my hair as lie my head on his chest. I listen to his steady heartbeat and rattling breath.

"I love you." I say, "and I'm sorry it has to be like this."

He sighs, "don't do this."

I shut my eyes, trying to keep the tears back, "I have to or else the crystal will destroy everything. Everyone will die."

"What about me? Without you, I'll won't last a week."

"You have to."

"Jean _please_." This was his last attempt. After this, he must realize that the argument was a lost cause because he holds me tighter than ever. We were both fighting back tears now.

"I love you so much," he whispers, kissing my forehead.

I raise my chin and press my lips against his. He firmly kisses me back. Then I rise to my feet and Ororo embraces me. My vision is masked by bushy white hair for a moment. "Take care," I whisper.

"you too." She says softly. "Or..."

I manage a weak smile, "Thanks, Ororo."

Then I pick up the crystal from the floor and close my fingers around it. I look at Scott. "Goodbye, Cyke," I say. He nods and mouths, _goodbye_.

The final urge to cry washes over me. My breath catches in my lungs as I'm engulfed in flames and the planet fades away. This was it. The only thing surrounding me was space. Vast, terrifying, space.

Finally, with only a quadrillions stars surrounding me, I feel the last wisp of life leave my system.

To be continued...

 **Author's notes: what do you think? I really wanted to make this chapter heartbreaking, but I'm not quite sure I suceeded. it is really hard to right something sad, but nevertheless I hope this was not boring and that all my lovely readers are excited for the dark phoenix part of the story. The next chapter will be in Scott's PoV, and will sort of be a break from the Phoenix stuff. but hopefully still will be suspenceful and such. anyway, I'm off to watch some Harry Potter. See you all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Months later**

 **Scott's PoV**

"You know I love you, right," Jean's fingertips brush against my damp hair and I smile.

"Of course I do." I kiss her gently on my forehead, but her hands wrap around the back of my neck and she presses her lips onto mine. I fall backward on the mattress, our bodies flowing together perfectly.

I lay my hand underneath the hem of her shirt and she gasps softly. Then her body heats up tremendously. So much that I jerk away.

Jean's body is engulfed in flames. She looks up at me with over dilated eyes and bites her lip. "What Scott, you don't like _,us_?"

I jerk awake. A combination of sweat and tears covers my face as I grab for my glasses on the nightstand. The feeling of Jean's body is still engraved in my skin, even if it was just a dream.

Two months have passed since she died. And part of me died with her. Now I am a zombie, walking the halls of the school without caring about a damn thing. The constant sick in my gut feeling had since then become routine, and the migraines kept me in the bedroom most days. I want to be alone, even if Ororo doesn't believe so.

I stare up at the textured ceiling, knowing I won't get to sleep after the dream.

The clock says 2:51 when I swing out of bed and put my pants and sneakers on. I wasn't getting back to sleep.

The smell of gas and oil hits me before I even get to the garage. I breathe in the stench, trying to calm myself before mounting my motorcycle and turning on the engine.

It roars to life and soon I'm speeding out onto the main road and into the nightlife of Manhattan.

I could, of course, do without the yelling crowds and non stop traffic, but I make due until I get to a club across the street from a McDonald's.

I pull open the glass doors and instantly some popular pop song blares. The lights are dim, and the air smells like deep fried food and alcohol.

I would prefer not to have to deal with the crowd, but this was the only place with decent drinks for decent prices. Not to mention Logan goes to the other bar in town.

"Budweiser, cold," I say, laying the bill on the counter. The bartender smiles as she takes the bottle of amber liquid from the cooler and slides it towards me.

"Why so glum?" She asks, leaning over the bar and placing a slender finger under my chin.

I don't answer, but instead move down a few stools and take a long swig of my beer. The warmness runs down my throat, but it doesn't replace Jean. No matter what my foggy brain thinks.

I stare down the neck of my bottle for countless moments before taking another drink. Somewhere behind me, a fight has broken out over a girl who seems like she should be in bed with her mother reading her fairytales. I could care less as the manager hops over the counter to break it up.

Another voice joins the fight, and it sends the hairs on the back of my neck on end. "Leave me alone, Shaw!"

I quickly whip around on the chair, scanning the room for the owner of the voice I had grown so used to over all my years at Xavier's. But only the teen, two guys with way too much drink in their systems, and the owner of the club are even talking. Everyone else is dead silent, watching the match. Even the music had stopped, which realized was because the DJ was one of the people in the fight.

Then again I hear it, "you can't do this. By now Professor Xavier has already found me. And the X-Men will be here."

 _Jean_. I doubt at first. Blaming the bottle in front of me for my sudden hallucination. I feel anxiety and frustration that I can't understand. Then I'm draining my bottle and slamming it to the counter. trying to get the voices from my head. "Another," I say to the bartender. After she opens it, she says, "my shift ends at three. I have an apartment down on Chambers street. If you want to discuss whatever it is that is bothering you."

"Cyke's too pure to even wear shorts. What makes ya think a woman who just served him beer can lead him to her bed?" Logan sniggers from behind me.

"I thought you went to Ted's." I snap after taking a gulp.

"Yeah, but all the action is here," he says, pointing over his shoulder.

I spin back around in the stool and take another swig.

Logan orders and takes the seat next to mine, "actually, the Professor sent me to find you. I tracked down your bike." Then he raises his bottle, "bottoms up," and downs the contents.

"Why does he want me?" I ask.

"According to him, you were on call tonight. Leaving must be against the rules or something."

I hadn't looked at the schedule for almost a month and had forgotten that we alternate nights so that there was two faculty there at all times. I just go through my daily routine, not even caring if the students understood concepts or anything. It wasn't like the school was under attack either. Besides what student would come to me if they needed something through the night? That hardly happened, even when the onsite practitioner was in bed with me.

"Tell him I'll be home in time to teach tomorrow." I utter.

"Listen, Cyke. You ain't the only one who lost her."

"Logan, Don't."

"But you are the one who's been rolling around in grief for two months. So suck it up. The team needs ya."

"Suck it up?!" I demand, "dammit Logan. Just because you heal quickly doesn't mean the rest of us do." I set the empty bottle on the counter and march from the club. I'm mounting my bike when he comes out.

He grabs the handlebars, "Jean wouldn't want you like this." He asks.

"You have no right to say what she would or would not want, " I say.

"You mean Scott? He's working tonight. I figured I'd drop by since I was in town." Jean's distinct voice speaks again. This time I somehow know that she is talking to her parents.

"Cyclops, are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm... Fine," I say, then I speed out of the parking lot.

Was I crazy? Or was Jean alive? Either way, I am feeling completely sober. I was my bike in and our traffic until I get to the stretch of road that the School is on. I don't even worry about parking in the garage. Instead, I stop in front of the door and run in, with no regards of my loud footsteps in the silent halls.

I knock on the Professor's bedroom door and it almost immediately it opens.

Professor X is in his usual clothing, a sweater vest over a shirt and pants, despite the fact that it is after four in the morning.

"Professor," I say, out of breath from running up here, "Jean... I think she's…" I couldn't get the words out before he raises a hand to stop me, "you were supposed to stay here tonight." He says, matter-a-factly.

"Oh," I say, forgetting that that's why Logan came.

"Now, what were you saying?" He asks, tenting his hands in his lap.

"Jean. I think she's alive. I sensed her... Or something." I say.

"Scott, I…" he trails off for a moment, "You know Jean has been gone for two months. And with powers like hers, if she was alive then I would have sensed her by now."

"Use Cerebro, or probe my mind, or something." I suggest urgently.

"Scott… very well, come to my study."

I follow him down the hallway and into the elevator.

"Are you sure this isn't a result in drink?" He asks.

"You think I'm drunk?"

"I simply do not want you being disappointed."

I remain quiet for the rest of the trip to his office. He opens the door and switches on a lamp and I sit in the molded, plastic chair in front of his desk.

"Think back to when you first sensed her." He says.

That won't be hard since that is the only thing keeping me going at the moment.

I think, hard about Jean's urgent voice at the beginning. She was with someone who was annoying her. Who she was threatening. Then she was with her parents. She was calm. Collective. But something about her seemed panicked. Afraid.

The Professor looks me in the eye, "Jean's first use of telepathy was forming a psychic bond with her best friend. As a result, she was in a coma for six months. It terrified her, and she never wanted to form another psychic connection with anyone. So a few years ago she came to me because she realized she had formed a connection with someone else and wanted me to block it. I did so, and it seemed to be effective. Up until now." he pours a cup of tea and offers the kettle to me. I shake my head. "You were the one she made a connection with, Scott. You can sense her pain and emotions without being a telepath yourself And by the looks of it, it is very strong."

"I don't understand."

"You were right, Scott, Jean is alive."

To Be continued 

**Author's Notes: What do y'all think? I'm really really excited for the next few chapters! of course any suggestions are always welcome. anyway, love all my beautiful readers ;).**


	9. Chapter 9

Warmth. Surely this wasn't the sun. The sun would be hotter than this. Not to mention it was totally dark. Even with my eyes closed, I would still be able to see the light through my lids.

So where was I? And more importantly, who am I?

"Jean, Darling." Someone speaks. I'm confused. Am I Jean. It definitely sounded right.

"You idiot." Someone else says. Their voice is even more familiar, but I couldn't place it. "She isn't going to answer to Jean. And especially not to you."

"Then wake her, Wyngarde. She's needed."

I feel something brush my cheek, "oh Phoenix, my dear, it's morning." Phoenix, yes that's right. My name is Phoenix.

I open my eyes. I'm on a bed, the blankets beside me are crumpled like someone already got out. The only problem is, I don't know who my bedmate is. Probably one of the two guys in the room. Both giving me the feeling like I should know them. I just can't place either of them.

"How did you sleep, my lovely?" The one at my side asks, he has brown hair tied back, dark eyes, shining, white teeth and a soft-looking goatee. he's clad in a maroon suit with a dark blue tie and shiny, black shoes. I think I found my bedmate.

The other man is standing the doorway of the grand bedroom. He had lighter hair, not as long but still tied back in the same way as the other, he has a grim expression and an even grimmer looking gray suit with black tie. He speaks, "Frost has found a mutant by the name of Peirce. Donald Peirce, I believe it is. Will you help us find him?"

"Silence, Shaw, give her time to wake up first ." the one beside me says, "now, Phoenix, you should get dressed, I'll send in one of the maids. Shaw, out." The second man slips through the door with a moment's hesitation and shuts it behind him.

The man smiles, now that the other, Shaw I think his name is, has left, his mood has shifted dramatically. He isn't stiff or serious like he was before. But relaxed, and playful. Too playful. "Last night was wonderful, hmm?" He says as he sits down at the foot of the bed and leans on his hands spread behind him.

"Yeah," I say quietly, having no memory of last night.

"You should know, Shaw is trying to get his scrawny hands on you. But I will not allow it. " then he takes my perfectly manicured hand in his own and presses his lips to it. "He will never get to you, my Queen."

Ugh, pet names. If there's something I remember, it's my hatred towards them. So if he is really my mate, then why does he use them?

There is a knock on the door and a woman wearing an apron bustles in. Her gray hair is tied back in a tight knot and she smiles kindly at me. "Good morning," she sings, as she opens another door, revealing a massage closet full of tight-looking dresses and other, busty clothing. All in shades of red and dark blue.

"I'll leave you to it," the man stands and exits the room.

The maid begins pushing through the closet, she hums softly to herself as she examines the dresses.

"What is your name?" I ask.

She turns around, an expression of surprise washed over her face, "um, Christine, dear."

"Hi," I say.

She looks at me with wide eyes, "What?" I ask, taking note of her anxiety.

"Well, it's just usually the only time the Hellfire club even gives any attention to us is when we do something wrong. I was waiting for you to sack me."

"Oh," guilt lands in the stomach. "I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"Never mind that, dear, what do you want to wear today?"

I spend the next several minutes digging through the closet with Christine. Soon I'm stripping off the sheer, deep purple nightgown and pulling a fitted, blue dress with lace underneath the low collar, acting as a camisole. She quickly pulls my hair back with skilled hands. And when I glance in the mirror I look at my reflection it feels like I'm seeing myself for the first time, even though I know I should recognize myself. Red hair, green eyes, a thin scar lacing up my neck.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss?" Christine breaks the silence.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be." As I speak, I begin to shake, and soon my knees are buckling and I'm quickly sitting down on the vanity stool.

"Do you need me to fetch the practitioner? Wyngarde?"

"No, I'm… okay. But I do have one question, but you have to promise me to keep it a secret." I could trust Christine. I didn't know how I knew that, but I could. "Who exactly am I?"

Christine looks at me, sympathetically, then tells me this story; over two months ago, there were some strange natural disasters, the tides went very low, killing many sea creatures who usually dwell in 100 foot or deeper waters. In other parts of the world, hurricanes caused deviation and earthquakes destroyed entire countries. Tornadoes went through states, and snowstorms forced people to freeze in their houses. With all the destruction, it was only natural for people to think it was the end times when the sun began to disappear.

But nothing happened after it got extremely cold and dark for a second and a half. Then the sun came back and the disasters ceased immediately. Everyone blamed mutants, who are apparently superhumans who normal people want dead.

Exactly twenty-four hours later, I came to the Hellfire Club's Headquarters, a home for a group of mutants who form a type of secret society. Wyngarde, the man who I appear to be dating, recruits me as his "business partner". According to a mutant who can read minds by the name of Emma Frost, I am an Omega Level mutant, the highest level. The only issue is, my powers are somehow under the control of something else. And I have not been able to tap into them for two months.

"Are you a mutant?" I ask.

Christine smiles grimly, "indeed, Miss, I am a Pyrokinetic. I control fire."

"Do you know what my powers are?" I ask.

"No, I do not, Miss. I told you all I know."

That's understandable, I think. A maid wouldn't know as much information as the ones in the club. Unless they were a spy or had someone else working on the inside.

"You don't have any memories, do you?" She asks suddenly.

I shake my head. I made it pretty obvious I guess.

"Do you remember anything from before you came here?"

"No," I sigh. _Isn't that what having no memories means?_

There is another knock on the door, "Phoenix. We need you in the planning room, immediately." The voice was, feminine, English, and strict.

"Okay," I reply. I step into black heels and stumble out of the door. Where I'm pushed through an elaborate hallway by the flow of traffic. I somehow knew exactly where to go. Down one staircase, across the hall, and into a small elevator that takes me to the very top floor, where guards let me into a heavily secure room.

At first, it takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. A spotlight over a circular table is the only source of light, excluding the computer screens that light up, they're small corners. shadows dance through the walls as I walk towards the table, where people sit, dead silent.

"Ah, finally," Shaw says when I come into the light. My supposive mate stands, reaches for my hand, leads me to my chair, and kisses my cheek. His ice-cold palm sends chills down my spine.

"Please keep the romance out of official Hellfire Business, please, Wyngarde." The only other woman in the room says. She is obviously the one who knocked on my door a few minutes ago. Her blonde hair, pale features, and blue eyes look ghastly in the dim light. In her tight, white leather jacket, leggings, and knee-high boots, she looks like a prostitute.

"My apologies, Frost," _Frost._ That name suits her. "but you must know how it is." Wyngarde, says.

"Nevermind Emma, Jason. She is just jealous." Another man says. This one has yellow hair, the same shade of beard, and has on a slate-colored suit with bright pink tie covering his bulging stomach. He grasps onto the stem of a wine glass like it's his lifeline.

"I am not, Leland! " Emma Frost snaps, tightly crossing her legs.

"Anyway," Shaw says loudly, "Pierce isn't going to recruit himself. What do you know, Emma?"

Frost fumes for a second, then says, "he's twenty-three years old. He graduated from Harvard very early, but a car accident caused him to lose his left arm and leg. He moved in with his parents, where his father, a self-exclaimed, Bio Electrician built him a new set of limbs. I figured we could go and convince him of the Hellfire life."

"Built a new set of limbs?!" Leland exclaims. He seems to be coming in a little late on the conversation. It could have something to do with the drink in his glass or the fact that he seems more interested in staring down Shaw then paying attention.

Anyway, Cyborgs didn't come to a surprise to me. Of course, I don't remember why. But something else triggers a memory. My parents. John and Elaine Grey. They live in Albany. How long has it been since I saw them? What are they thinking at the moment? Do they know I'm missing? _Am I missing?_

Shaw clears his throat and says, "Do you expect us all to go, Frost? We are recruiting a boy, Wyngarde and I can go. See if we can hook you up with a new playmate. I know how you enjoy the company of younger men."

Frost flares her nostrils, "do you think I am recruiting him for myself, Sebastian? No, I get my pleasure from you. Unless, that is you prefer someone else, like Phoenix, maybe."

"People!" Leland shouts, suddenly acting sober, "let's keep to the meeting. Emma, don't you dare try it. Jason, sit down." Wyngarde had stood up and put his fingertips to his temples. Frost is doing a similar thing, but keeping her legs crossed in front of her and her lips pursed. Battle of the psychics perhaps?

* * *

The meeting ends abruptly. It is decided that Leland and Wyngarde will leave, allowing Shaw to monitor their progress and Frost to psychically guide them from slicing each other's throats.

Wyngarde abides me farewell with multiple kisses along my neck and jaw, then leaves me in my bedroom. This is my chance.

I am going to escape.

I know now that I'm not supposed to be here. I have another life, with other people. Mutants, if I remember correctly. I just wish I remembered more than that.

A solid knock on the door breaks me from my trance. Without my consent, Shaw marches in, his shut untucked and unbuttoned showing a waxed six pack.

I am confused at first. It isn't until he is caressing my cheek in his hand and licking his lips that I comprehend what was going on. I knee him in the gut.

"What the hell?!" He squeals, doubling over.

"What were you doing?" I snap. It wasn't that he was cheating on Wyngarde. But I felt he was on someone else. I just don't know who.

He looks up at me with hate shining in his eyes. He flicks his tongue before standing up. "I see what's happening here. Wyngarde lost his control on you." He steps up to me again, this time reaching to the hem of my skirt. "Now, of course, I could tell him that you are independent, or you can come to bed with me."

This man is blackmailing me. Wanting to sexually abuse me. No. This isn't going to happen.

"Leave me alone, Shaw!" I say. I clench my hands at my side preparing to fend for myself. It feels like my mind is being strained, and furniture begins to rattle.

"Oh, look who finally found her powers." He mocks.

At his words, jumbles of memories come back, Telekinesis. Phoenix force. M'Kraan crystal. Scott. X-Men. Logan. Professor Xavier. I had to get back. Even if I didn't know where back is.

"Don't worry," Shaw says, "I'll tell Jason as soon as possible. You'll be his brainless vegetable soon enough. Unless you do obey my wishes." He grabs my waist. I pull away.

"You can't do this, Shaw. By now Professor Xavier has already found me, and the X-Men will be here."

"You remember them too," he says with a chuckle.

My mind is being strained to the maximum. Stars dance in my line of vision and I black out. Leaving Shaw as the last face I see.

To Be Continued 

**AN: It was really a challenge to write this chapter. I don't know why but I really struggled with getting it to my credentials. I trashed it twice and this was the third result. I HATE The Hellfire club, so I tried to make them as terrible as I could. hopefully you all liked it:) The next chapter will be even longer and more stuff happens!**

 **I know it's been forever since I've posted a chapter, and I am so sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be published sometime this week, but no promises. As always, F &F as well as comment! Hope you beautiful readers are well! Cheers! **

**Ps. A huge shoutout to my awesome cousin, Lu, who proofreads my stuff and really makes me think! I love you, girl!**


	10. Chapter 10

Warmth. Surely this wasn't the sun. The sun would be hotter than this. Not to mention it was totally dark. Even with my eyes closed, I would still be able to see the light through my lids.

So where was I? And more importantly, who am I?

"Jean, Darling." Someone speaks. I'm confused. Am I Jean. It definitely sounded right.

"You idiot." Someone else says. Their voice is even more familiar, but I couldn't place it. "She isn't going to answer to Jean. And especially not to you."

"Then wake her, Wyngarde. She's needed."

I feel something brush my cheek, "oh Phoenix, my dear, it's morning." Phoenix, yes that's right. My name is Phoenix.

I open my eyes. I'm on a bed, the blankets beside me are crumpled like someone already got out. The only problem is, I don't know who my bedmate is. Probably one of the two guys in the room. Both giving me the feeling like I should know them. I just can't place either of them.

"How did you sleep, my lovely?" The one at my side asks, he has brown hair tied back, dark eyes, shining, white teeth and a soft-looking goatee. he's clad in a maroon suit with a dark blue tie and shiny, black shoes. I think I found my bedmate.

The other man is standing the doorway of the grand bedroom. He had lighter hair, not as long but still tied back in the same way as the other, he has a grim expression and an even grimmer looking gray suit with black tie. He speaks, "Frost has found a mutant by the name of Peirce. Donald Peirce, I believe it is. Will you help us find him?"

"Silence, Shaw, give her time to wake up first ." the one beside me says, "now, Phoenix, you should get dressed, I'll send in one of the maids. Shaw, out." The second man slips through the door with a moment's hesitation and shuts it behind him.

The man smiles, now that the other, Shaw I think his name is, has left, his mood has shifted dramatically. He isn't stiff or serious like he was before. But relaxed, and playful. Too playful. "Last night was wonderful, hmm?" He says as he sits down at the foot of the bed and leans on his hands spread behind him.

"Yeah," I say quietly, having no memory of last night.

"You should know, Shaw is trying to get his scrawny hands on you. But I will not allow it. " then he takes my perfectly manicured hand in his own and presses his lips to it. "He will never get to you, my Queen."

Ugh, pet names. If there's something I remember, it's my hatred towards them. So if he is really my mate, then why does he use them?

There is a knock on the door and a woman wearing an apron bustles in. Her gray hair is tied back in a tight knot and she smiles kindly at me. "Good morning," she sings, as she opens another door, revealing a massage closet full of tight-looking dresses and other, busty clothing. All in shades of red and dark blue.

"I'll leave you to it," the man stands and exits the room.

The maid begins pushing through the closet, she hums softly to herself as she examines the dresses.

"What is your name?" I ask.

She turns around, an expression of surprise washed over her face, "um, Christine, dear."

"Hi," I say.

She looks at me with wide eyes, "What?" I ask, taking note of her anxiety.

"Well, it's just usually the only time the Hellfire club even gives any attention to us is when we do something wrong. I was waiting for you to sack me."

"Oh," guilt lands in the stomach. "I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"Never mind that, dear, what do you want to wear today?"

I spend the next several minutes digging through the closet with Christine. Soon I'm stripping off the sheer, deep purple nightgown and pulling a fitted, blue dress with lace underneath the low collar, acting as a camisole. She quickly pulls my hair back with skilled hands. And when I glance in the mirror I look at my reflection it feels like I'm seeing myself for the first time, even though I know I should recognize myself. Red hair, green eyes, a thin scar lacing up my neck.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss?" Christine breaks the silence.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be." As I speak, I begin to shake, and soon my knees are buckling and I'm quickly sitting down on the vanity stool.

"Do you need me to fetch the practitioner? Wyngarde?"

"No, I'm… okay. But I do have one question, but you have to promise me to keep it a secret." I could trust Christine. I didn't know how I knew that, but I could. "Who exactly am I?"

Christine looks at me, sympathetically, then tells me this story; over two months ago, there were some strange natural disasters, the tides went very low, killing many sea creatures who usually dwell in 100 foot or deeper waters. In other parts of the world, hurricanes caused deviation and earthquakes destroyed entire countries. Tornadoes went through states, and snowstorms forced people to freeze in their houses. With all the destruction, it was only natural for people to think it was the end times when the sun began to disappear.

But nothing happened after it got extremely cold and dark for a second and a half. Then the sun came back and the disasters ceased immediately. Everyone blamed mutants, who are apparently superhumans who normal people want dead.

Exactly twenty-four hours later, I came to the Hellfire Club's Headquarters, a home for a group of mutants who form a type of secret society. Wyngarde, the man who I appear to be dating, recruits me as his "business partner". According to a mutant who can read minds by the name of Emma Frost, I am an Omega Level mutant, the highest level. The only issue is, my powers are somehow under the control of something else. And I have not been able to tap into them for two months.

"Are you a mutant?" I ask.

Christine smiles grimly, "indeed, Miss, I am a Pyrokinetic. I control fire."

"Do you know what my powers are?" I ask.

"No, I do not, Miss. I told you all I know."

That's understandable, I think. A maid wouldn't know as much information as the ones in the club. Unless they were a spy or had someone else working on the inside.

"You don't have any memories, do you?" She asks suddenly.

I shake my head. I made it pretty obvious I guess.

"Do you remember anything from before you came here?"

"No," I sigh. _Isn't that what having no memories means?_

There is another knock on the door, "Phoenix. We need you in the planning room, immediately." The voice was, feminine, English, and strict.

"Okay," I reply. I step into black heels and stumble out of the door. Where I'm pushed through an elaborate hallway by the flow of traffic. I somehow knew exactly where to go. Down one staircase, across the hall, and into a small elevator that takes me to the very top floor, where guards let me into a heavily secure room.

At first, it takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. A spotlight over a circular table is the only source of light, excluding the computer screens that light up, they're small corners. shadows dance through the walls as I walk towards the table, where people sit, dead silent.

"Ah, finally," Shaw says when I come into the light. My supposive mate stands, reaches for my hand, leads me to my chair, and kisses my cheek. His ice-cold palm sends chills down my spine.

"Please keep the romance out of official Hellfire Business, please, Wyngarde." The only other woman in the room says. She is obviously the one who knocked on my door a few minutes ago. Her blonde hair, pale features, and blue eyes look ghastly in the dim light. In her tight, white leather jacket, leggings, and knee-high boots, she looks like a prostitute.

"My apologies, Frost," _Frost._ That name suits her. "but you must know how it is." Wyngarde, says.

"Nevermind Emma, Jason. She is just jealous." Another man says. This one has yellow hair, the same shade of beard, and has on a slate-colored suit with bright pink tie covering his bulging stomach. He grasps onto the stem of a wine glass like it's his lifeline.

"I am not, Leland! " Emma Frost snaps, tightly crossing her legs.

"Anyway," Shaw says loudly, "Pierce isn't going to recruit himself. What do you know, Emma?"

Frost fumes for a second, then says, "he's twenty-three years old. He graduated from Harvard very early, but a car accident caused him to lose his left arm and leg. He moved in with his parents, where his father, a self-exclaimed, Bio Electrician built him a new set of limbs. I figured we could go and convince him of the Hellfire life."

"Built a new set of limbs?!" Leland exclaims. He seems to be coming in a little late on the conversation. It could have something to do with the drink in his glass or the fact that he seems more interested in staring down Shaw then paying attention.

Anyway, Cyborgs didn't come to a surprise to me. Of course, I don't remember why. But something else triggers a memory. My parents. John and Elaine Grey. They live in Albany. How long has it been since I saw them? What are they thinking at the moment? Do they know I'm missing? _Am I missing?_

Shaw clears his throat and says, "Do you expect us all to go, Frost? We are recruiting a boy, Wyngarde and I can go. See if we can hook you up with a new playmate. I know how you enjoy the company of younger men."

Frost flares her nostrils, "do you think I am recruiting him for myself, Sebastian? No, I get my pleasure from you. Unless, that is you prefer someone else, like Phoenix, maybe."

"People!" Leland shouts, suddenly acting sober, "let's keep to the meeting. Emma, don't you dare try it. Jason, sit down." Wyngarde had stood up and put his fingertips to his temples. Frost is doing a similar thing, but keeping her legs crossed in front of her and her lips pursed. Battle of the psychics perhaps?

* * *

The meeting ends abruptly. It is decided that Leland and Wyngarde will leave, allowing Shaw to monitor their progress and Frost to psychically guide them from slicing each other's throats.

Wyngarde abides me farewell with multiple kisses along my neck and jaw, then leaves me in my bedroom. This is my chance.

I am going to escape.

I know now that I'm not supposed to be here. I have another life, with other people. Mutants, if I remember correctly. I just wish I remembered more than that.

A solid knock on the door breaks me from my trance. Without my consent, Shaw marches in, his shut untucked and unbuttoned showing a waxed six pack.

I am confused at first. It isn't until he is caressing my cheek in his hand and licking his lips that I comprehend what was going on. I knee him in the gut.

"What the hell?!" He squeals, doubling over.

"What were you doing?" I snap. It wasn't that he was cheating on Wyngarde. But I felt he was on someone else. I just don't know who.

He looks up at me with hate shining in his eyes. He flicks his tongue before standing up. "I see what's happening here. Wyngarde lost his control on you." He steps up to me again, this time reaching to the hem of my skirt. "Now, of course, I could tell him that you are independent, or you can come to bed with me."

This man is blackmailing me. Wanting to sexually abuse me. No. This isn't going to happen.

"Leave me alone, Shaw!" I say. I clench my hands at my side preparing to fend for myself. It feels like my mind is being strained, and furniture begins to rattle.

"Oh, look who finally found her powers." He mocks.

At his words, jumbles of memories come back, Telekinesis. Phoenix force. M'Kraan crystal. Scott. X-Men. Logan. Professor Xavier. I had to get back. Even if I didn't know where back is.

"Don't worry," Shaw says, "I'll tell Jason as soon as possible. You'll be his brainless vegetable soon enough. Unless you do obey my wishes." He grabs my waist. I pull away.

"You can't do this, Shaw. By now Professor Xavier has already found me, and the X-Men will be here."

"You remember them too," he says with a chuckle.

My mind is being strained to the maximum. Stars dance in my line of vision and I black out. Leaving Shaw as the last face I see.

To Be Continued 

**AN: It was really a challenge to write this chapter. I don't know why but I really struggled with getting it to my credentials. I trashed it twice and this was the third result. I HATE The Hellfire club, so I tried to make them as terrible as I could. hopefully you all liked it:) The next chapter will be even longer and more stuff happens!**

 **I know it's been forever since I've posted a chapter, and I am so sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be published sometime this week, but no promises. As always, F &F as well as comment! Hope you beautiful readers are well! Cheers! **

**Ps. A huge shoutout to my awesome cousin, Lu, who proofreads my stuff and really makes me think! I love you, girl!**


	11. Chapter 11

I am somewhat aware of Scott carrying me out of the forest. He barks commands at someone, but my brain confuses the words, making it impossible to know what he said. My eyes are closed, and I can only see neon colors dancing around my eyelids. A plane roars to life, and my body is set down someplace.

"How long until it wears off?" Scott asks, Angrily.

"Not long," someone continues to talk, but I can't understand it.

Another person speaks, but my mind is too jumbled. My entire body is numb now, and I can only hear a faint humming.

I lay like this for what feels like infinity. I could occasionally hear a conversation, but it was muffled like I was listening through a wall. Finally, I fall out of consciousness completely.

* * *

 **Scott's PoV**

The Professor had warned me that the Neropoison was necessary, But carrying Jean's limp body to the Blackbird is one of the worst experience of my life. Logan comes up behind me, spinning the dart gun around his finger.

"You're going to kill someone with that," I say.

"It only paralyzes," he shoots back, "and I hated using on Red as much as you ."

"I highly doubt that. And don't call her Red."

We walk out into the open, out of the protection of the forest. Ororo had made it foggy so that no curious neighbors would see the plane. I still felt exposed.

"So, the Fur Ball built this?" Logan asks.

"Hank invented the poison." It targets the brain stems of telepaths, cutting off the use of their powers and causing Paralysis. It was designed to defeat enemies, not Jean. Never Jean. That is until Professor Xavier requested it from S.H.I.E.L.D. And now she is a victim.

We board the Blackbird and Ororo start it, "lay her here, Scott," The Professor says, tapping the exam table in the alcove of the plane.

"How long until it wears off?" I ask, unwrapping her hair from feathers of the dart. She stirs slightly.

"Not long, that's why we are giving it through an IV." He points to a half-filled bag setting on the counter. I cringe at the thought.

"Won't it have lasting effects on her telepathy?" I shout.

"Scott, Hank has proven that this stuff is safe in small increments." He inserts a needle into her arm and hooks it up to the poison.

I stare at the bag hatefully, "and how is feeding it into her system through a tube considered small increments?"

"I understand you're upset, Scott." Upset? Ha, I was furious. The one man who fights for Human/mutant rights is using a weapon that government can only dream of getting their hands on. It was unethical to block the use of someone powers like this.

"I hope you know I hate this," I say.

"You made that quite clears, but it's only until we can get her to Moira, Scott."

Right, because Moira MacTaggert, who abandoned us years ago, can do so much for Jean. She apparently has a system called Neuropsychic therapy or something that the Professor is hoping will boot the Phoenix out, or make it weak enough the Professor can. That would be great if the Phoenix cooperates.

Ororo calls for the Professor from the front and he goes through the small divider between the two parts of the plane, "don't mess with her drip." He warns.

I step closer to Jean. She looks peaceful. Not at all like there is a creature trying to claw it's way out. I still have the look of sheer terror she gave me when she told me she couldn't control it engraved in my memory. The shoulder on my shirt still had damp patches from her tears. It takes a lot to wear this woman down like that, proving just how dangerous the Phoenix is.

But still, I wish the Professor could have figured out another way to get her to Muir Island.

I brush my fingertips against her neck and collarbone. Most of the time she'd lean into my hand. She stays still, most definitely oblivious to my touch. "Hey," I say quietly. I wasn't sure if she could hear me, but it was worth a try, "you'll get through, okay? I promise." It was stupid to promise something so large. Especially after seeing Jean's fear of the creature. But I had to say something. I was the leader of the team, it was my job to make sure no one dies.

 _I'm in here. Hiding._ a voice speaks in my head, making me start. _But I'll break out sooner enough. I'll escape this paralyzed prison and again feel what I yearn._

I look down at Jean as if her condition had changed in the last seconds. Needless to say, it hadn't. It wasn't her voice anyway. Not the one I'd heard at the bar. And especially not the one I'd grown used speaking in my head for 15 years.

"Professor…" I start, but he's already coming back in, holding his hand out to silence me.

"I heard it too, Scott." He situates himself beside the exam table and places his fingertips on Jean's temples.

A minute passes, then two. I don't know exactly how long it was before The Professor pulls away, beads of sweat on his forehead. "This is bad."

"You're just realizing it?" I raise my brow. Obviously, this was bad. It was bad from the moment Lilandra step foot in the Infirmary two months ago.

"The Phoenix has broken the psychic barriers I placed in Jean's mind."

"What psychic barriers?" I ask. Psychic barriers, from what I know, are psychic bonds placed on children with advanced powers to keep their abilities in check. They're usually removed after a year or so after they gain control. I wasn't able to have psychic barriers in.

"As a child, she struggled immensely with controlling her telepathy, I gave her a hand. Every once in awhile her powers would break one of the weaker bonds, resulting in her powers growing. As of two months ago, she still had several in place. But now the Phoenix has broken through every one of them." He explains, "It's not just the Phoenix she's fighting to control, her own telepathy is working against her."

"She didn't have access to all her powers?" I ask.

"No. You of all people should know how it is not being able to control them."

"Do you know how many breakdowns she had because she couldn't move the chair across the room, or be trusted on Cerebro? Do you know how many times she told me that she felt like she was falling behind on her power development? Because it was a lot!"

"I'm sorry, Scott, but it was for her own good. Jean couldn't handle the emotional stress of having strong powers." He seemed the opposite of sorry.

"Then how the hell did she defeat Oblivion?" I demand.

The Professor doesn't answer right away, he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. Finally, he says, "the astral plane was inside her head, Scott, which was where here powers reside. That is not the same as using telekinesis. That was very impressive, especially at that young of age, but just imagine that power used outside the astral plane."

I wasn't exactly following. Jean had said some stuff about the astral plane before, but it was usually after long nights of grading when she was exhausted. I could never follow her with those conversations. Now I wish I would have.

He continues, "I blocked her powers, sure, but when they were ready the broke through the barriers. You can't even begin to comprehend how different she would be with full control. She would not be this woman we know."

"Because she's acting so much like herself right now."

The Professor folds his hands in his lap, "I understand you are worried about her, Scott, but after you actually talk to her, you'll see why psychic barriers are absolutely necessary."

I highly doubt that.

* * *

It's nearly two-thirty when we land on Muir Island. Dr. MacTaggart meets us on the landing strip.

"So this is the patient?" She says in her thick Scottish accent, "god, she's grown."

"It's been thirteen years since you saw her," I say.

"Good to see you haven't changed any, Scott. This way." She leads us into the Muir Island Research Center.

* * *

 **Jean's PoV**

 _Hello?_ I call. It was dark. Too dark. And so cold. I look around, a flame was yards away from me, but I had to get to it. If not I'd freeze to death and no one could find me in the darkness. I run towards the fire, as I get closer, I feel it's warmth spread across me. When I'm close enough, I crouch down and spread out my fingers, trying to warm them. Then I hear a scream. I turn my head towards the disturbance and in the fire light I see a dead body beside me. A man with ruffled, brown hair and red-tinted glasses.

**To Be Continued**

 **Author notes: Hello to all my lovely readers! I hope you are doing well and enjoyed this quick chapter. I am thinking of making this story line into at least a trilogy, so Origin of Grey, The Dark Phoenix Rises, and then another one. So just a heads up that this story may or may not end on a cliff hanger, depending on how many people think a trilogy will be a good idea! There is still several chapters to go with this story, so don't you worry. remember to F &F and review! it is always appreciated and helps me write faster! as always, Cheers! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Scott's POV**

"It's a really simple process, actually, " Dr. McTaggart says as she hooks sticky pads to Jean's temples.

We were crowded in a room, Professor X ix examining advanced-looking equipment. Jean is lying on an examination table with McTaggart busying around her, hooking her up to machine after machine. I am standing awkwardly in one corner.

"We reversed the properties of Cerebro, so instead of enhancing a psychic's ability, it weakens it." She bustles around to a computer and begins to type commands in.

"Thus giving the patient relief. Ingenious, Moira." The Professor muses.

"I learned it from the best, Charles."

"Will it help Jean?" I ask.

"That's what we're going to see." She flips a switch and a machine roars to life. McTaggart is silent as she examines a computer screen. Professor X approaches Jean and leans his head on his hand. I wait for something to happen. For Jean to wake up and go ballistic. But the stillness lingers. The only noise being the buzzing of machines and the soft beeping of the heart monitor in the corner. At least she's alive. That's more then I thought I could say a few days ago.

"I'm attempting to replace the psychic barriers," the Professor says.

Almost as soon as the words leave his mouth, Jean begins to thrash around. I'm quick to jump in, grabbing her by the shoulder to keep from falling from the table. "Calm down, Jean," I say gently.

 _Caging the beast will just infuriate it._ I glance at the Professor, he nods.

"She's upset." He says, as If that simply summed the whole thing up.

"Really? I didn't know," I shout as I pin her to the table. "Dammit, Jean, stop."

Surprisingly she does.

"What the hell was that about?" I ask, wiping the sweat from my face with my sleeve.

"The Phoenix," the Professor says, "she grows restless."

"I figured that much out for myself. But Jean can't just stay like this. What can we do to help? What can _I_ do?"

He shakes his head and Dr. McTaggart flips another switch, shutting off the system.

"There isn't much we can do at the moment except bring her to her quarters and wait for the Phoenix to calm down." Dr. McTaggart says, "if not then the system will only fry her brain."

"You mean it's dangerous?" I ask.

She shrugs, "the Neuropsychic therapy is to put telepathic minds into a calm state, but with the Phoenix being as, shall I say, heated, as it is, the computers are working over what they should be to try and calm her. Too much of that and it can potentially kill her, yes. But anything is dangerous, Scott. Even an airplane can be dangerous."

As if I didn't already know.

"I think we all need some rest. Moira, if you could show us our rooms."

"Of course, Charles, this way."

* * *

The room is dimly lit, and with my glasses already making anywhere darker than what it should be, I stumble over furniture to get to the lamp. As far as I could tell the room is cladded in blue and white, with the curtains drawn to the side of the window, and the bed made perfectly, tucked away in one corner. It seemed like a nice getaway location. If only that's what this is.

In the spur of the moment, I hadn't really packed my stuff well. Okay, I never pack excellently, that's Jean's thing, but this time I just threw stuff into the suitcase and rolled it onto the Blackbird. So of course, when I unzip it, clothes spill out.

I dig out my pajamas and quickly change into them. Jean is across the hall from me, but the Professor warned me about going to see her until tomorrow, saying that we all needed a good night's sleep. However, with it already being almost four in the morning, according to the clock above the doorway, I'm not sure how much of a "good night's sleep" I'll be getting.

Finally, I switch off the lamp and find my way to the bed. My head hurt from lack of sleep, but I highly doubt I'll be able to fall asleep.

Until I do, actually, drift off to sleep.

 _"You can't help me any other way," Jean cries. The world was black, except for us. Her hair cascades in tangled curls over her shoulders as she looks at me, the pain in her expression was obvious._

 _"Let me try," I beg, beginning to panic. She shakes her head. I embrace her, setting my lips on her hair as she leans her forehead against my chest. Her body was hot._

 _"I'll hurt you," she whispers, "then what? Just do it and the Phoenix will leave."_

 _It was the impossible that she was asking. And I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wouldn't do it. She meant too much to me._

 _"If you just try the therapy again," I say, "Fight the Phoenix with the Professor's help, then you can boot it out and everything will be fine."_

 _"She can't just be booted out, Scott. She is latched onto me like a parasite, and she's not going to let go easily." Tears fall to her cheeks and she buries her face in her hands. I hate it when she cried. It made me feel like I couldn't do anything for her. Like I was helpless._

 _I pull her closer to my chest. But she pushes me away. Suddenly the darkness around us turns a fiery orange. The Phoenix laughs. I feel a sharp pain in my chest and…_

I wake up with a start. Cold sweat beads on my face and my heart beats in my throat. I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to convince myself that it was only a dream, but all I can see is the fire dancing around us as the Phoenix laughs. Jean _had_ to get better.

* * *

 **Jean's PoV**

I have no idea where I am when I wake up.

My entire body aches and my throat and mouth are extremely dry. I'm laying in a bed, tucked in like a child. The room is lit with sunlight, the navy blue curtains and bedding go well with the white furniture and cream-colored carpet, but I don't know where I am, other than alone.

At first, I'm scared that I'm back with Shaw and Wynegard, but I realize that the room seemed too unelaborate to be at their place. Also, I sensed Scott near. I just couldn't pinpoint his location exactly. My telepathy didn't seem as sharp as it usually is. It felt…off.

A knock on the door makes me jump from my skin.

Without my consent, it opens and Moira McTaggart comes into the room. Her red hair (a few shades lighter than mine and graying slightly in the front) is pulled back in a tight knot, and she's dressed in a white lab coat over a lavender sweater and a pair of khakis. Her heels are muffled by the carpet. In her hands is a tray of food.

"How are you feeling, Jeannie?" She asks, setting the tray on a desk by the door.

That was a good question. _How am I feeling?_ I definitely don't feel well, but I don't know exactly why. Obviously, it has something to do with the Phoenix, and probably why we're in Scotland with Dr. McTaggart. Nothing exactly hurt, and I don't feel "sick" sick, but there is something wrong.

"I don't know," I decide.

Dr. McTaggart nods, "I understand, Neuropsychic therapy can be a bit tiring, just hang in here for a couple weeks and you'll be as good as new."

Neuropsychic therapy? I remember reading a paper that she wrote on it a year or so ago, it's supposed to calm Psychic's mindwaves and simulate control of power. I found it interesting but didn't think I would ever need it. I was apparently wrong.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" She asks. I try to think back, but it seems fuzzy. I recall everything up to getting shot in the neck by something, then it's mostly just blurs of colors and a low buzzing noise of the drug I was injected with.

"What was that stuff?" I ask, rubbing a sudden sore spot on my neck where the dart stuck me.

"That would have been a nervous system targeting poison especially made for telepaths."

Lucky me.

"Where's Scott?"

She considers it, then says, "Xavier seems to think that until the Phoenix is in check, his presence may engage her."

"Where is he?" I repeat.

"Of course, that may be weeks that you two will be separated," she continues.

"Where. is. he?"

"Straight across the hall, but do eat first."

I scarf my cereal down, all the while Dr. McTaggart hovers over me. Then, I march out of the room into an empty hall. I'm just about to knock on the door across from me when it opens.

"Jean!" Scott gasps. He moves like he's going to embrace me, but hesitates, "how… are you?"

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Of course," he steps out of the way and shuts the door when I come in. He leans against it for a moment.

"We haven't had an official reacquaintance," I say. It had been two months that I was away. Two months that they thought I was dead. If my parents had acted so badly, I can only imagine how they responded.

He rubs the back of his neck, "I guess not."

"I guess running off into the woods kind of put a hold on that," I look around the room, it was the same as the one I was put in, the only thing different is the view of the window. Opposite sides of the hall. Different views of the outside world.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, seriously.

"My head sort of hurts," I say, pushing hair out of my face. "The Phoenix is still here."

He nods slowly, not saying anything. "I didn't know if I'd get to see you today."

"What is that about anyway?" I ask.

"I have no idea, he stands up straight, "the Professor came in a little before you did and warned me that the Phoenix doesn't like me because I give you "good" feelings and it likes prefers the bad."

I blush. "That's probably true," I admit, "but I can't go for weeks without you. not again."

With that he sweeps over to me, laying his hand on the small of my back, and kisses me.

I relax. My limbs forget how to be limbs as his open mouth brushes against mine, to my cheek. He brushes the hair off my neck and places his lips on the exposed skin. His hand shifts and I gasp with delight.

He swiftly lifts me onto the bed and rolls on it himself. He leans over me, the kisses never ending. I claw at his back, pull my chest closer to his, finger through his short hair, I felt like I couldn't touch him enough.

"I love you," he whispers, his breath tickling my ear. His hand dips below the arch of my back and slips under my shirt. His warm fingers set chills down my spine.

He inches up my back and I feel him unlatching the hooks to my bra. I dissolve. Laying down and turning my head away.

"I'm sorry," he says, sitting up and fixing the collar of his shirt.

"It's not you," I say, "I'm just tired."

He plops down beside me and brushes his fingertips against my collarbone. I take his hand in mine and interlace our fingers. Mine feel hot compared to mine.

"You feel fevered," he says, placing his free hand against my cheek, "are you okay?"

The Phoenix was trying to break free again. I fight her, but I knew I had to get away from Scott. I sit up and start to slip off his bed, but he puts his arm out to stop me.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his voice laced with worry.

"I have to be alone."

"I don't think you should be, Jean. Stay." He begs.

"I'll hurt you if I stay. The Professor even said that."

His arms wrap around my shoulders and he kisses the top of my head.

"I don't want to hurt you," I stand up and make towards the door.

"Then don't," Scott yells after me.

"It's not that…"

"You can control it, Jean. You freaking destroyed Oblivion when you were fifteen. You can do anything."

"That was different," I say, remembering the excruciating pain I was in that day. My heart had stopped. I had been pronounced dead for at least fifteen minutes. "I might have succeeded in defeating him, Scott, but if you remember, I sort of died."

"That's twice," He says, holding up two fingers, "you've come back from the dead, presumably, two times. If you can do that…"

"I didn't die when I went into the sun though!" I cry. The words leave my mouth and memories of extraordinary light floods back. My vision is blocked by dancing, black dots. A person shouldn't look directly at the sun for any reason, and that's over a trillion miles away. Being right next to it is unexplainably bright. Brighter than from earth, by God only knows how much, with swirls of oranges, reds, whites, and blacks on its surface. It's greatness was to great to explain. And even extremely difficult for me to compute.

I grow lightheaded and feel my body falling.

I come too as Scott carries me to his bed. "Are you okay?" He asks after realizing that I'm awake.

I can't feel the Phoenix anymore. No, I could, but it felt more like that feeling when you sense someone behind you at the store. I can tell she is there, watching, waiting for the best time to jump out and pounce.

He lays me on the mattress and kisses my forehead.

"Don't go," I whisper, grabbing his hand.

"I won't."

Scott lays on his side, against the edge of the bed. I roll around and bury my face in his shirt. He wraps his arms around me, one around my back and one under my neck, and kisses my forehead again.

"I missed you," he says into my hair.

At the moment, against all odds, I feel at peace. Scott's heartbeat echoes in my ear, and his breath blows against my hair just slightly. I love this moment. All I want is to stay in his arms forever. In his protective embrace. I know that won't happen though. He can't protect me from what's inside.

To be continued...

 **Author's notes: Well, that was a fun chapter to write. I was a little hesitant to writing the scene with Jean and Scott in, just because I wasn't sure how you'd all like it, however, there are going to be more chapters with "sexy-ish" scenes, so I hope you all like it. I mean, the story is rated T for a reason. lol. Remember to F &F as well as review. **

**PS. The line that the Phoenix says, _Caging the beast will just infuriate it, is a play on what Logan says in The Last Stand. So yeah._**


	13. Chapter 13

I lose complete track of time while Scott and I stay cuddled. It isn't even until the knock on the door that I realize that I drifted back to sleep.

"Scott, Jean, " I jerk awake, "Moira wants to do another round of Neuro-Psychic therapy before lunch." The Professor calls through the closed door. Scott swears under his breath.

I sit up and pull my hair over my shoulder, suddenly terrified. Scott must have noticed, "we'll be right out," he shouts, then puts his hand on my back, "it'll be alright, alright?"

"You'll come?" I ask. It sounds childish, but I know I can't get through this without him.

"Of course," he stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and stand up myself, trying to steady my heartbeat.

The Professor does not seem thrilled when we come out. He gives Scott a pointed look before continuing down the hall. We follow.

"Did you sleep well, Jean?" He asks.

"Yes," I say. Not that I had a choice since I was drugged.

 _Sorry about that, the Proff said we had no choice._

I feel my eyes widen as I look at Scott. _How did you do that?_ I ask, knowing far well that he isn't a telepath.

 _It's sort of complicated, but we have a psychic link thing now._

I let go of his hand while I start to panic. Psychic rapports aren't something to mess around with. If one of us gets hurts, or worse, the other can feel it. I was forced into a coma for six months when I was ten due to one. How is he affected when the Phoenix is enraged?

 _Are you okay?_ he gives me a concerned look.

 _For how long?_ I command telepathically.

 _I don't know, but that's how I knew you were alive. I sensed you. The Professor said that you formed it awhile ago, but asked him to block it. Why?_

 _Because they scare me._ I nearly died with the last psychic rapport. It still haunts my nightmares. I was only like 21 when I realized that I had formed another, but I was busy with med school and Scott and I weren't even dating at the time. I thought it would just be better if the Professor blocked the connection.

As we enter an elevator, Scott says, _I kinda like it, honestly._

I glare at him and he shrugs.

Then he adds, _If you want to block it again though, I guess that's fine. I don't want you feeling unconformable._

I feel like crying. _If I die, then it could hurt you, or even kill you._

 _Who said anything about dying?_

 _The Phoenix has to be stopped somehow_ , I reply, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Wait, what!?" Scott asks, aloud.

"We'll talk about it later," I say. The elevator stops and the doors slide open. Dr. McTaggart is waiting outside it. "There you are," she says, "come along, I think I've found a way to keep the power on a safe level, even if the Phoenix starts to fight it again, so hopefully you can place the barriers."

"What barriers?" I ask.

"Psychic barriers," the Professor explains, "the Phoenix broke through the original ones, and I must replace them."

Original ones? What did that mean? Obviously, it means I had psychic barriers placed, but why? The Professor always said my powers would grow with time, so why did he block them?

"I'm sorry, Original?" I ask.

 _You didn't even know?_ Scott asks. I sense his anger.

"Yes, Jean, when you were younger, I placed them so that you could easily manage your powers. The Phoenix has broken through them to get full access to your telepathy. If I replace them, the Phoenix won't have anything to hold onto, and will have to leave."

"Won't she just break through them again?" I ask, irritated. I'm fed up with people treating me like a child. I could handle my powers. If I could just come up with a way to defeat Phoenix, then everything would be back to normal.

"Not necessarily Jean," but he doesn't give his reasoning.

I sit on the exam table while Dr. McTaggart hooks me up to a machine. Scott is standing in the corner of the room, his arms at his side. The Professor is reading a graph.

"If you could just relax, Jean," Dr. McTaggart says. If only I knew how to do that. I relaxed with Scott, but that was with Scott, and no one else. Not to mention that the Phoenix feels active now, and it is taking everything to keep myself from losing control. So no, I couldn't just relax.

I look over at Scott and he nods. _It's okay._

 _I don't want to do this._ I begin to panic.

 _Calm down, Jean, everything will be okay._

 _No it won't!_ I cry out in my mind. The Phoenix is trying to claw her way out. _I can't keep her back!_ I gasp as she breaks free of my control. Now I am under hers. My vision fades in and out as I try to fight her. All I can feel is fear.

* * *

I'm walking through the Mansion's lobby.

I sense Ororo and Logan in the kitchen. It is still very early morning here, and the students aren't awake.

When I open the door, Ororo jumps to her feet. "Jean! I thought you were supposed to be at Muir Island."

"I don't need their help," the Phoenix says.

"Not even Cyke's?" Logan asks.

"No."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you for a lunch date?" He says. "Since you have everything under control."

No, no, no! "I would love that." This is terrible. Why would he even ask me out? He knows I'm not interested! "See you then." He won't go through with this. We hardly even know each other! He did show interest in me on the Shi'ar ship.

The Phoenix and I leave the room. I lose the control to spectate again.

* * *

 **Scott's PoV**

"Thank you. And Logan, do whatever it takes to keep her distracted until we get there."

"Will do," Logan says over the comm. I didn't like the sound of that.

It had been an hour since Jean burst out of the Research Center. The Professor had just called to warn the mansion of her possible arrival. Logan seems all too eager to help her.

"I know you don't like him," the Professor says, "but if it is the only way to keep the students, or anyone else for that matter, from getting hurt, then that's what we must do."

"Ororo is there too," I point out.

"She doesn't have a healing factor."

"So that's the whole reason you're allowing him around her? Because he can't die?"

"That's one reason."

"What's the other?" I ask.

He doesn't answer.

* * *

 **Jean's PoV**

When I come too, I'm standing in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom of Scott's and my room. I'm in a dress, which happened to be my favorite dress until now. I, or more the Phoenix, stroke the navy blue material with my fingertips. I couldn't register any feel. The low neckline and tight waist make it perfect for a night out, not a lunch date with a guy who I don't trust.

"You look good," Logan says, leaning against the doorway. Where did he come from? I must have blacked out again. When is this all going to end!

The Phoenix moves my body towards him. My finger runs below his jaw, "are you coming?" She asks.

It feels like I'm under mind control. Like I can see everything happening but can't stop any of it. The Professor has put me through training on how to fight it, but the fight in me is gone. I can't keep living like this. Something has to change. And quick, because the Phoenix has her plans for Logan and I didn't take birth control today.

We walk the halls, Logan, me, and the creature within. When we get to the garage, there is a red Jeep waiting for us. _Classy._

"May I get the door for you?" He asks in sarcastic elegance.

Don't do this. Please don't do this!

My body is geared to the vehicle.

Nothing is said on our way, as far as I could tell. He stops at Lookout Point. A dropoff about a half a mile away from the mansion that allows you to see almost all of North Salem.

He opens the door for me and the Phoenix carries us out. Logan opens the back door and takes out a picnic basket, "'Ro helped me pack this since I usually don't do picnics."

He sets the basket on the ground and approaches me. My back is to the car and he leans over me, his hand resting on the window an inch or so from my head.

"Jean, I know you're in there. The Phoenix can't keep you locked up, and from what the Professor told me, you're a pretty powerful mutant."

The Phoenix lunges at him. At first, I think she's attacking him, but then I realize that my lips are against his. This is not good. Is he kissing back? Oh god, he is. Scott is going to be furious if he finds out. Why can't I stop?

The feeling begins to come back to my body. I feel his hand on my back and his stubble against my fingertips. But the Phoenix was keeping me from pulling away. My legs are wrapped around his waist. I bite down gently on his bottom lip, my hands in his hair.

"Logan," I gasp, pulling away from him. I had control. He let's go of me and my feet touch the ground. My knees buckle and I fall. My vision fades. _Not again._

When I come out of the haze for what seemed like the thousandth time, I'm lying on the ground, my head resting in his lap. I try to sit up, but the tiniest movement makes me nauseated.

"The Professor and Scott are on their way," he says, rubbing my hair.

"Why did you do that?" I hiss.

"I was told to distract you," he explains.

"The Phoenix could have killed you," I say.

"I heal quickly."

Healing factor. Of course! I sit up, making my head spin, but I didn't care, because I realize it isn't just the Phoenix who is attracted to Logan.

 **Author Notes: Hope you all liked that somewhat short chapter. The next chapter will be a little longer then usual, so it'll take a longer to edit, but it should be up next week sometime. Anyway, remember to F &F if you haven't already and like the story. Also, I'm getting to the point where I'm planning out the ending, so if you have any suggestions, then feel free to share them either through the comments or Pm. Until next time, Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14

It isn't too long after that when the blackbird lands and the ramp hits the ground. Scott runs out towards us, and after pushing Logan out of the way kneels beside me and embraces me.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

The answer is no. I'm not alright, and I won't be as long as the Phoenix is within. I wrap my arms around his neck and he kisses my temple. Over his shoulder I watch Logan walking towards the plane, his shoulder's hunched.

"The Professor said we could continue the therapy here if you want." He says, softly.

Here with Logan. do I risk is? Because the last thing I want is to hurt Scott or lose him. I make a vow to myself that I won't allow Logan to interfere. That I'll tuck my feeling for him away and hope that the Phoenix doesn't ruin it.

"Okay," I quietly say.

"They're waiting for us."

"Okay."

He stands up and helps me to my feet. I'm a little unbalanced and shaky, but he keeps me upright at least.

"How are you?" He asks.

"Okay," I repeat.

"At least we can get one word out of you," he says.

"I'm... I'm just tired," I say, but it didn't sum it up. Of course, I was tired, but not just psychically, mentally as well. It took a lot to hold the Phoenix back, and even now I felt like I could either lose control or pass out at any moment.

"I understand." Does he? Does anyone actually understand what I'm going through, what I'm fighting just to be conscious? Just to stay alive?

We're almost to the blackbird when a piercing pain fills my head, sending me to my knees. it feels like knives are stabbing into my temples. My eyes are closed tight, but I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I let out a moan and collapse.

 **Scott's PoV**

We are so close to the blackbird before Jean loses it completely. At first, she just falls, her fingertips prying at her temples. "Jean?" I ask, crouching down beside her. She doesn't respond.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask, putting my hand on her arm. She replies with a moan then falls into me.

She acts unconscious, but if that was the case, gravel wouldn't be floating around her, or she wouldn't have started to levitate herself. I step back a few feet, trying to stay clear of the flying rocks.

I have no idea what to do. I quickly look up to the Blackbird, the Professor is on the ramp, his hand to his temples. "It's Phoenix!" He shouts. "Scott, listen to me, Phoenix had awful things planned. Awful things that we can't even imagine putting a stop to. The only way is to stop them before they happen."

"No!" I reply. The thought is too much. He wants me to kill Jean? It's impossible, "I'm not losing her again."

"We've already lost her," the Professor rolls down the ramp and over to me. "The Phoenix has engulfed her mind completely. I could not sense her."

"There has to be more," I say. She is right here, alive. There has to be a way to reverse what the Phoenix is doing to her. She doesn't deserve this.

"We all love her, Scott, but she's struggling. The Phoenix is becoming her own person, using Jean as it's body. If it grows any more, I fear the world will cease to exist."

"Then put those damn mind barriers in and get her to the mansion. She can't live like this!" I command. I shake in anguish.

The Professor doesn't reply to this for a long time. I watch Jean as she raises up and back down every few seconds. An exception for the tearstained cheeks, she looks peaceful. It hard to believe that a creature as angry as the Phoenix is inside her, controlling her. Then she falls.

Finally, the Professor speaks, "it is done."

It feels like a blow to the gut, "what?" I demand.

"I have placed the Psychic barriers around the Phoenix. I do not know how long it will withstand, so I recommend that we get a move on to the mansion."

"Oh," I allow myself to breathe again and pick her up.

* * *

The Professor doesn't let anyone in the infirmary with him and Jean. Ororo, Logan and I camp out in the hall.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, " Ororo says, "the Professor knows what he is doing." She sits cross-legged on the floor.

I can't stop thinking about him wanting me to kill her. If he knew what he was doing, he wouldn't have told me that. I'm not very hopeful.

"I don't know, 'Ro, you didn't see what I saw," Logan replies, leaning against the wall.

What did he see? On the way back from Lookout Point, the Professor said that Logan was the first of us to see the existent of the Phoenix's powers.

"It was that bad?" Ororo asks, her dark eyes wide with anxiety.

"You heard what the Proff says," Logan replies, "it ain't Jean anymore."

"You didn't know Jean before this happened!" I shout, my pacing turns to stomping.

"Scott," Ororo warns.

"I knew her enough," Logan snap.

"You didn't even know her for a day before all this shit happened! So don't even claim to know her. I am the closest to her, and I say she is still in there." My fingernails dig into my clenched hand.

"If worse comes to worse, Scott, then I'm not too sure," the Professor says, opening the door to the infirmary.

"how is she?" I demand.

"Sleeping. For now," he answers calmly, "I have placed a series of psychic barriers, blocking the Phoenix, if she can gain control of her telepathy, then she potentially could force the Phoenix out herself."

"What would the worse be?" Ororo asks what we were all thinking.

"The Phoenix could break through the barriers before anyone could stop killing Jean."

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"I guess so, but she won't be much company. I don't know when she'll wake up." The Professor says, before passing me to the elevator, "but when she does, please let me know."

I push the door open and step into the disinfectant scented room. Jean lays on the exam table. Tubes and wires are everywhere. Sticky pads are stuck to her chest and temples, IVs are taped to both arms, and worse of all, there are restraints around her wrists and ankles. I am angry at the Professor and the Phoenix for forcing her to be like this, but more so then that I'm upset at myself because I can't do anything about it. I can't do anything to help.

I step up to her and brush a tangle of hair off her collarbone. Her skin is cold to the touch.

"I'll make sure that you get out of this alive, I promise," I say. I sit down in the chair beside her. I watch her chest rise and fall steadily for a while, before I drift off to sleep as well.

When I wake up Jean isn't there. All the wires are scattered across the floor and table, and the restraints are unfastened. I start to panic, I stand up and turn around to see her standing over a counter.

"Jean?" I ask, going over to her.

She doesn't respond. I step closer to her until I can see her face.

She has tear streaks down her cheeks, and a knife pressed up against her wrist.

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**::Trigger Warning:: This Chapter does contain some "Adult" themes including self harm and downright suicide. It was a difficult chapter for my Proofreader to read, but she is extremely sensitive. I personally did not think it was** ** _too_** **bad. But of course, tread carefully. It is still Pg-13, but touches tricky subjects.**

 **Jean's PoV**

The Phoenix fought to be free from the bonds. To break from the barriers that the Professor placed in my mind.

Even asleep, I could feel the veins in my temples pulsing, ready to explode. My mind was non-stop, either putting my thoughts into a haze while my powers fought the Phoenix. Or placing me in a restless sleep, haunted by the dead bodies of those I loved most. Both brought so much pain.

By the time I woke fully up, I felt miserable. More so then I had been already. I'm in the infirmary and have wires hooked everywhere. The Professor's final attempt to keep me monitored, no doubt. Nausea overswept me as I turned my head to one side. Scott is reclined in a chair by the exam table, his hair a ruffled mess. Seeing him makes me sad. How long had he been in here? He cares about me so much. I hate to think about how that will never be the same after this.

I attempt to sit up, but I can't budge. I think the Phoenix is still controlling me until I realize my wrists are straining against metal cuffs. I was strapped down to the table, with no means of escape if I wasn't telekinetic.

With one swipe of telekinesis, the cuff swings open. I repeat on the other side, rubbing my raw wrists as I sit up and unlatch the ankle cuffs. I must have been straining against them as I slept. I peel off the sticky pads and pull out the IV from my elbow. The needle clatters to the metal table, and I quickly look up to Scott to make a sure he doesn't wake up.

A twinge of pain at my temple reminded me that the Phoenix has to disinhibit me. No matter what the cost.

Slipping from the table, my legs wobble underneath me. I quietly slip past Scott and to the counter. I pull open the cupboard and remove a small tray of surgical items.

I stare down at the metal tray of tools for a moment, considering my choices. I could put it back and forget my ideas, or go through with it. I pick up the scalpel gently and hold out my arm, palm up, the ulnar artery exposed. Hovering the blade over my wrist, I hope Scott will forgive me for this.

I press the metal to my skin, not hard enough to break it, just enough to send a twinge of pain up my arm.

This is the easiest way. I'm miserable, and the Phoenix is not going to leave anytime soon. Let her die with me. I don't care. Let her be lowered in the ground with my body, trapped. Never allow her to cause the X-Men grief again.

The knife cuts into my skin, blood bubbles around the metal. _This is it._

I begin to drag it across my wrist. _No going back._

"Jean!" Scott grabs the knife from my hand and pulls me around to face him. My stomach churns and I grimace. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like," I fire back, allowing blood to run down my hand, "I'm sick of living my life in a coma! I'm sick of living in constant fear that I'm going to hurt you."

"Your plan to not hurt me is to commit suicide?" He asks, "what do you think that would have done to me?"

"It would have kept you safe!" I say, before completely losing it. I bury my face in my hands. Tears mix with blood.

"Jean," He says, this time softer, pulling me to his chest. He caresses my hair gently.

My chest began to ache from the sobs, but my cries continue. _I hate this_.

"Shh. Shh. Everything's going to be okay," he speaks in a low voice.

"You can't promise that," I know the truth. I know it more then he thinks. The Professor has no hope for my survival. He wanted Scott to end my life when I lost control. I wish he would have.

No, I wish he wouldn't have woken up before I completed the self-immolation. He would have blamed himself if he had followed the Professor's orders. This way Scott would have a clear conscious and so would I.

"I wish I could," he says,"but I never knew it would come to this." he tosses the scalpel onto the counter, blood drips onto the floor.

"I knew there was a chance it would," I admit. I knew the risks when the Phoenix inhabited me. I knew there was a chance the Phoenix would turn. But what made it turn? It had to be the Hellfire club. Did Wynegard do something? Did Shaw?

Another thought comes to mind. Screw worrying about Logan, I slept with Wynegard for hell knows how long. I don't remember any of it, but the way he acted when I woke up that morning made it sound like we did more than just watch Netflix.

"I slept with another man," I blurt out.

"What?" Scott asks, sounding slightly amused. That frustrates me.

"I don't really remember it. But when I came back to earth. I was at some secret society HQ and I had an affair with a guy." I answer.

"Was his name Shaw?" He asks, this time in a serious tone.

I step back from him, "that was the name of someone there, who did try to seduce me." How did he know that?

" That was how I first knew you were alive. I heard you yelling at Shaw."

"You did?"

"Did any of them hurt you?"

"I don't remember. " Suddenly memories flood back of Shaw being yanked apart, molecule by molecule until he's microscopic dust. My knees buckle underneath me and I fall into to Scott. He grabs me by the arms to stabilize me. "I killed him."

"What?"

"Shaw! I killed him."

"You mean the Phoenix did," he corrects me. "Jean, it was the Phoenix, right?"

"That doesn't matter Scott, it was still me. If there had been witnesses, then I'd be the one they describe to the police." I throw my hands up in the air out of frustration.

"That's not fair," he responds.

I start to pace the infirmary, "there's nothing fair about this! I shouldn't be alive. I've cheated death twice! You said it yourself, Scott, I should be dead."

 _And dead you will be._ I start from the voice in my head. I fall onto the table and cradle my head in my hands. When was this going to end!

"Phoenix?" Scott asks, laying a hand on my back. He heard it too. Is the Phoenix using my telepathy to communicate? If Scott heard it, then who else did?

I pull my knees up to my chest as the infirmary door opens. The Professor comes in, unannounced. "Good evening," he says. I look down at Scott's watch, 1:28 AM.

"Professor," Scott says, curtly.

"I would like to speak to Jean in private, please," he tents his hands in his lap and glances at Scott expectantly.

"Anything you can say to her you can say to me," Scott counters, crossing his muscular arms.

"Don't be stubborn, Scott, you'll have plenty of time to talk afterward."

Scott fumes, but turns on his heels and exits. The Professor positions himself at the side of the exam table and says,"you gave us quite a scare earlier."

I don't know if this is supposed to make me feel better or not, but it doesn't.

"When did you put the psychic barriers in the first time?" I demand.

"When you were in the hospital. As soon as I sensed you I knew you needed them." He explains it slowly and carefully. Like he is speaking to a child or someone on death's doorstep. I don't know which one he implied for me.

"So I've had them all along?"

"Yes. While you were still in a coma, I claimed to be your godfather and visited you."

"Even then you didn't trust me."

He seems taken back, "It wasn't that I didn't trust you. Jean, I'd trust you with my life. Telepathy, as you know is very difficult to control. I wanted to give you freedom. That's why I did it."

"By giving me freedom you locked away the majority of my powers?" I criticize.

"It isn't like that," he says, "as a child, you were extraordinary with the amount of power you had. I didn't want to ruin your confidence."

"You seem to be making a lot of excuses," I say, "but I think it's really because you didn't want me surpassing out of your control."

"Think what you want, Jean, But I've always had your wellbeing in mine. I have for all of my students." he picks up a cord from the table and twirls it between his fingers. "I'd like to talk to you about the Phoenix now. I know about her little affair with Logan."

 _Her?_ So they thought that was Phoenix. At least the Professor hadn't read my mind too thoroughly.

"However, Logan seems convinced that it was more than her. That's none sense, isn't it?" He gives me a quizzical look. Why is he telling me this? Surely with that response, he knew the truth.

"Of course," I lie.

"Must I remind you that Scott is listening through the door at the moment."

I flush, "no. Everything is fine." A bubble of gulf grows as I speak. I had to get my priorities straight.

"Very good. Now I would like to monitor your mind activity for a little while longer." With this, he leaves the infirmary. I sit there, not knowing what to do or who to turn too. Obviously, the Professor is frustrated. I knew I could turn to Scott, but the risk of hurting him is too high. It's the same for Ororo. Going to Logan is too risky, especially with my emotions out of whack like they are. That left no one. I've never felt so alone at the mansion before.

 **Scott's Pov**

After the Professor kicks me out, I attempt to listen through the door, but it is too thick and they are speaking too softly.

I sit on the floor and look down at my hand, her blood had dried to my skin. Jean is not okay. I never imagined that I'd have to take a knife off of her. I know sometimes she gets depressed, but this is ten times worse. She is completely suicidal. All because she doesn't want to hurt me.

It's my fault she is like this. The Professor said that the Phoenix is latched on to Jean's emotions. He told me to stay away from her when we were on Muir island because I could make her excited. If I had would the situation be any different?

I knew she blames herself for the battle, but I blame myself for the war. Nothing can change what I did in the past. Now I know I should have never let Jean go. If that damn crystal has destroyed everything, then at least we would have died together then.

"She would have never allowed you to hold her back," The Professor says, coming through the door again.

"You were reading my mind." I accuse.

"It's hard not to with powers like mine," I question his decision to leave Jean alone as he shuts the door and lays his hand on the controls of his chair.

"I would like to speak you." He continues, "I believe Jean would do better in a more familiar place. If you would take her back to your bedroom, then that would be excellent. of course, keep an eye on her. Make she isn't losing control, calm her if you need to." _What does he think I've been trying to do all this time?_

"yes, Professor."

After going down the hall a few feet, he adds, "and Scott, keep the intercourse to a minimum. Jean needs to rest."

"Yes Professor."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **AN: I am SO sorry for such the delay. This chapter was very difficult for me to write. I am going to keep writing, of course, but I may not get another chapter up until after the New Year. I personally love quick-updating fics, but I know they take a lot of work so I try to be patient, lol. Anyway, thank you too all who have followed this story up to this point, and I hope this chapter wasn't too graphic.**


	16. Chapter 16

The door opens again and Scott slips in. "the Professor said you could come up to bed," he says.

I swallow hard to keep from crying and nod my head. He rushes over and pushes hair off my face, leaving his warm hand on my cheek. "It'll be okay." He whispers.

"What if I hurt you?" I croak.

"What if you don't?" He counters back. He presses my forehead against him and I wrap my arms around his neck. Tears spill out of my eyes again.

"Shh. Everything is going to be okay now." How I wish he's right.

"How can you say that!" I demand, pulling away from him. I slide off the table and pace away from him, my legs shaking underneath me. "How can you lie to yourself like that! Nothing is fine." I cross my arms tightly over my chest, clenching my hands into fists. "All I want is to be normal, Scott. All Sara has to worry about is if she's keeping her kids alive and the cupboards filled. Have you ever thought for one moment I want to be like that?"

He steps up to me and reaches out. I dodge him and pace again.

"But you're not your sister, Jean I can understand where you are coming from, but if you weren't a mutant..." He fades off before finishing.

"Scott, we can't have kids with the way things are now. If we were normal..."

He cuts me off, "If we were normal, we would never meet. It wouldn't be _our_ kids, Jean."

My fists fall to my side, "you cannot tell me you've never wanted to get rid of your powers. If there was ever the room to get them removed or something you cannot tell me you wouldn't jump on that opportunity!"

"I wouldn't. If I weren't for my powers I would have never met you. I don't care how damn annoying they are, I'm grateful to them. I can't believe you think I'm that shallow."

"I never said you were shallow," I yell. A stabbing pain throbs underneath my temple, causing me to cradle my head in my hand.

"Jean, please calm down," Scott says softly. "Us arguing is only making this worse." I feel his arms embracing me, but I fight him.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you." I put my hands out in a way toward him off before collapsing to the floor.

"Jean, I can help. Just calm down." He kneels beside me.

"If you really want to help then you'll end us now!" My face is drenched in tears and sweat, but I could hardly feel it over the pain in my head.

"No. Jean, I can't!" He says. I can hear the horror in his voice. "Absolutely not."

"Then you can't help me," I say. I can't fight the Phoenix anymore. I can't live in constant fear that I'll hurt someone. Why didn't he get that?

"Listen, Jean, the Professor seems to have a plan. He trusts you to go up to bed. Please calm down and think about it." with this he stands up and walks towards the door.

I scurry up and rush over to him. "Wait!" I call. He turns around I wrap my arms around his chest in a hug and lay my head on his shoulder. "I love you," I say.

"I know. I love you too. That's why I hate to see you like this." his hands rest on my back. I feel safe. An emotion that I seem to lack most times nowadays.

"I want to go up," I say.

"Alright," he pecks my forehead and opens the door for me.

The hallways leading up to our bedroom were dark and silent. Even with it being almost 2, you could usually still hear music or late-night studiers stirring. Sinister shadows dance across the walls from the dim lighting, and I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks, putting his hand on the small of my back. I nod and continue my way to the bedroom. I'm relieved to step into the lamp-lit room.

The slight scent of fresh laundry fills my nose. The room was the same as I left it two months ago, just a little more cluttered. Okay, a lot more cluttered. Though it's good to know the air freshener lasted.

I kick off my shoes by the door and pad across the room to the bed. I rub the silky sheets between my fingers as Scott rushes to quickly pick up his laundry.

"You've been slacking," I say as he throws stuff into the hamper. He's usually the one who calls me out for not separating whites from darks.

"Yeah," he replies, "I guess so." he plops down beside me and rolls onto his side to play with my hair.

I lay back beside him and his arms embrace me. His lips fall against my neck as he pushes my hair out of his way.

"I missed this," he whispers. I reach back and caress his cheek.

"Hmm, I did too," I moan as he shifts his arm around my chest.

"The Professor said to keep the intercourse to a minimum," he says, playfully.

"Did he?" I answer, turning around so that I face him. I know it would be a bad idea, but I couldn't resist. I unbutton the top button of Scott's shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

I nod and continue until his bare chest is exposed. I run my fingertips over his abs and he relaxes. He shifts so that his lips are on mine.

He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me harder. The breath catches in my throat. It feels amazing.

As he tucks me underneath him, I feel my head began to ache. But it's so distant that I ignore it. Looking up at his eyes through his glasses makes me feel like I can beat the Phoenix. That I can win the war and be with him till death do us part… If it comes down to that.

"I'm sorry about a little while ago," I say in between kisses. "I'm just so stressed that it feels like everything is bothering me. That isn't an excuse though, it's just…"

"Shh. It's okay. I'm sorry you feel like that, but I understand." he slips a cold hand under my shirt and I allow the material to raise over my head and drop to the floor.

His lips skirt down my neck, In between my breasts, and above my navel, then back up to my mouth. The longer we stay like this, the more I am aroused, until I am positive that I am still human. The Phoenix has not taken over my entire life yet, and not ever. I will grasp onto this feeling for as long as I can. I don't need Scott strength to defeat her, I'm confident of that, but I do need his support and love to remind me what I am living for.

To Be Continued...

 **AN: well... only a few chapters left until I wrap up the second installment** **in the "Origin of Grey" series. Like I said before I am planning to make this at least a trilogy, how ever I do have ideas to make it four or five installments. I'll see what kind of traffic the next story gets to decide how to end this :) anyway, remember to review! comments are like liquid gold for authors.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jean's PoV**

The rest of the night feels like it only lasts a moment. I close my eyes for what felt like five minutes and when I open the back up the alarm clock is turning to ten O'clock. Scott rolls around to his side and slips his glasses over his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asks when I sit up.

"Tired," I reply through a yawn. "I didn't know the night would go so fast."

"Well, if you hadn't insisted on staying up that extra two hours," He teases.

"Scott Summers! Don't you dare," I say with a smile.

He kisses me firmly on the forehead."Good to have you back," He whispers before sliding out of bed to get ready for the day.

There is a knock on the door and I sense the Professor on the other side. Scott had already turned on the shower and I could see the steam through the ajar door.

"Come in," I call, standing up and straightening the bedding.

He comes in, bright-eyed and smile-cladded. "I believe I have found a way to detach the Phoenix from your mind."

"How?" I ask. In the bathroom, the shower stops the curtain is opened. Scott heard.

"Cerebro."

I stare blankly at him. Cerebro amplifies telepathic powers, giving the user a wider range of their abilities. From what I understand we need the exact opposite. The Phoenix has a hold of my powers, that's how she's latched on. If my powers are enlarged, wouldn't that just give her more surface to get a hold of?

"By switching a few wires reversing the flow of power, it can now be used as a damper." He explains.

The bathroom door opens and Scott comes out, his hair spiked and glistening from being wet. "Isn't that dangerous?" He asks, "You are using it for something it isn't supposed to be used for."

"That is not completely true, Scott, I always knew this would be an option if the situation called for it."

"They why haven't you ever used it before?" Scott challenges.

"Because the time never called for it. The Phoenix is a higher level of power then I have ever dealt with."

"but what if it doesn't work? What if it hurts her?" he demands.

"More so then the Phoenix already has?" I cross my arms over my chest. If Cerebro works, then this may be my saving grace. If not, then all the hope of getting rid of the Phoenix would be gone. Last night wasn't bad, sure, but Scott won't always be here to keep me in check. What do I do then? I can think of one person who can give me relief from my emotions like Scott did, but That's considered adultery.

The Professor raises his brow at Scott, who is chewing on the inside of his cheek, waiting for his question to be answered.

"Jean has a point, Scott, this is hardly risking anything compared to what the Phoenix has done. Where the law is concerned, Jean can be severely prosecuted."

"Thanks, Professor," I say, dryly. That isn't what I needed to hear right now. The Phoenix murdered hell know who all. That's a lifetime in prison right there. Even the death penalty in some states. What about the Lilandra and D'Ken's sister? I still had control when I killed her. I can't blame the Phoenix on that one. That's blood on my hands I will never be able to wipe clean. Not that I can shrug of Shaw's either, but at least I can try to convince myself that that was the Phoenix.

Scott isn't convinced by any means, however. Then again, he's not a big fan of "new" things or ideas. "If you really want to help her, you won't force her into doing this."

"He isn't forcing me to do it!" I snap, "I am more than willing to do this!"

"You were more than willing to die earlier," I grab my wrist and turns it out as an example.

"And I would be if you hadn't of woken up," I yank my arm away, not wanting to be touched.

"My point! You're not exactly emotionally stable at the moment!" as soon as he says this, we both know he went too far.

"Excuse me?!" I demand.

The Professor leaves without another word.

"God, Jean. I am so sorry," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. I turn my back towards him.

"I think you need to go," I say through clenched teeth.

"I think so too," he says quietly, opening the door. I turn just to see him leaving the room.

I march to my closet and dig through it. I'm only in a camisole and pair of jeans when there is another knock on the door.

I sigh when I sense Logan. He is the last person I need to see at the moment.

"Jeanie, can I come in?" he asks. Jeanie? That's what my parents call me, despite my protests. Annie called me that too.

I know I shouldn't, I couldn't do that to Scott. But damn, it's tempting.

"Yeah," I reply, smoothing my clothes and cursing myself for it.

The doorknob turns a few times before it opens. He pops his head in before coming in all the way. His face is freshly shaven and the aroma of aftershave floats around his white t-shirt and blue jeans. He runs his fingers through his hair, causing it to fall into his face. "Hey," he says.

My stomach flutters at his voice,"Hey." I tuck my hair behind my ear, nervously.

"How're you doing?" he asks, shutting the door

"Okay," I nod, trying not to pay attention to the way the lamplight makes his black eyes twinkle.

"The Professor said he figured out a way to get rid of the Phoenix."

"Yeah, it's…" I trail off, distracted by the low arch of his lips. His arms fall limp at his side, the bicep flexing. Oh god.

"It's…?" he repeats, smiling just slightly.

My heart beats against my chest and I struggle to swallow. I couldn't do this. It is beyond wrong.

But then again. Nobody needs to know.

"I… I love you." I breathe. There I said it. Past the point of no return.

"do you?" he raises his brow but does a really bad job at hiding the fact that he's relieved.

"Girls flirt with the bad boy, Logan," I say.

"Then what's keeping us from doing this?" he wraps his hand around my waist, pulling me to him, and pushes his mouth to mine.

I wish I could say I pulled away. But I kiss back, just as hard. His fingers flex against the bare strip of my back were the camisole rose. My breathing is sparse, and a small moan escapes my lips.

This arouses him even more. He leans back, slips his hand to the back of my knee and pulls it to his side so he's fully supporting me.

I throw my arms around his neck and everything melts away. It is only me and Logan. Nothing can bother me now.

Until my name is being called. I don't comprehend what is happening until Logan pulls away, slowly.

I come to his senses and look over his shoulder. Scott stands in the doorway, his hand on his glasses, red dancing around the lenses.

"Get the hell away from her!" he thunders and rips off his glasses.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **AN: I swear I really do ship Jott! I'm just crazy and love drama. I hope you all enjoyed this :) Remember to review and follow. I have officially decided to at least do a third installment, and am working on the outline for that one. Cheers!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jean's PoV**

The blast of red that is shot at Logan is enough to kill. He slumps away from me.

I step away and look up at Scott. He scowls at me, the muscles in his jaw clenched. I stand my ground, ready to be attacked one way or another. But he doesn't move. He just looks at me, his lips pressed together, his fingers still on the arm of his glasses.

"Scott… I…" I couldn't get the right words out because there weren't any 'right words'. 'I'm sorry' is too cliché. I can't explain what happened either, it's obvious.

"Don't!" He chides. His voice is harsh and demanding. The voice he gives his enemies. "I really thought we had something, Jean, but I guess I you were just waiting for someone better to come along to stab me in the back." He takes a step forward and I step back, my leg brushing against Logan.

"It's not like that, Scott," my fingernails dig into my palm, but I can't care less.

"Than what is it? Because honestly that seems to be exactly what happened."

"I don't know, It just happened so fast," I counter back, feeling angry heat creep up my neck and flushing my cheeks.

"How long has it been going on? How long have you been attracted to him?" He drops his hand and crosses his arms.

"I don't know," I say, feeling more overwhelmed and confused then I have this entire time with the Phoenix.

"Be honest with me, Jean, at least give me that."

"Maybe a day or two," I admit. Time doesn't seem to exist to the Phoenix. I try to estimate how many days have gone by since I abandoned Muir Island, but I can't add them up.

He shakes his head, "So what? Did last night mean nothing to you?" His voice rising steadily.

"Of course it did!"

"Well, you're doing a hell of a job showing it." He turns around, facing the exit. "You should be getting down to Cerebro. Let me know when you're ready to commit to an actual relationship," With that, he storms out, again.

When the door slams shut is when Logan sits up and cracks his neck, "what do you see in him?" he asks.

I let out a frustrated laugh, "Next time you decide to hit on someone, make sure they aren't already in a relationship."

He stands up and leans against the wall, his hand by my head and his face is inches from mine, "don't be pissed at me because you almost lost your virginity to someone other than Four-Eyes."

I duck out from under his arm, "you are unbelievable! You took his girl from him, the most you could do is give Scott some respect."

"Don't lecture me about respect, Red, because frankly, I think you should start practicing what you preach."

I stifle a moan, "I need to get down to Cerebro." I march out and slam the door shut behind me. I punch the elevator button and wait, cross-armed, for it to come up. The cheerful ding rings in my ears and I stomp in more angrily than before.

I lean against the cold wall of the elevator. Regret hits me like a speeding train. How could I have done something like that? And more importantly, how do I get Scott to forgive me?

I'm not sure what caused me to do that. But I know I'll deserve whatever Scott does.

 **Scott's PoV**

Rain beats at my shoulders and collects on my glasses, blurring my vision. I know my shirt is soaked, but why should I care?

I had felt Jean's emotion through that damn rapport and had gone up to check on her. I was stupid enough to think it was the Phoenix. When I saw her with that son of a bitch… I feel no regret for blasting him. I wish He didn't have that healing factor because then he'd be dead.

Had her reaction not been so sincere afterward, or her emotions so raw, I wouldn't have put it past Logan to have been raping her. But what I saw, she was just as much into it.

I punch at a tree, causing my knuckles to split. Out of all our other classmates, Warren, Bobby, and Hank, Jean picked me. I always felt I was below her league, but she claimed she never thought so. I gave her everything I could, and what does she do? Stabs me in the back and makes out with that motherfucker.

My fist collides with the bark again and again, until blood smears onto the wood and by breathing is hard and painful. I lean against the tree, trying to catch my breath when something sticks me in the nape of the neck.

I reach up, expecting an insect or something similar, but instead, it's a piece of metal. This is the exact opposite of what I need right now.

My head turns foggy so I can't focus on one particular thing, but I do here multiple pairs of footsteps over the world spinning, "what the hell?"

Out of the trees, several men come out, covered in armor that doesn't quite look like something from earth. "Halt, Scott Summer!" The front line raises their guns towards me.

Who I'm assuming is the leader, some 6'3 guy with something around 20 badges over his chest and a helmet that even Darth Vader would be ashamed of, steps forwards, "The Emperor has demanded your presents."

Great, another goddamned Emperor. "And who's that?"

"Me," the guy removes his helmet with over-the-top drama. The first thing that draws my attention is that his eyes are glowing a golden color. Another mutant? His hair is gelled in spikes over his head, but his beard seems to need some care. Low cheekbones, a complexion of crisscrossed scars. This guy had seen war, whoever he is ."I am Vulcan, Emperor of the Shi'ar."

When are we going to get rid of the Shi'ar? "Where's Lilandra?" I demand, "isn't she the Empress?"

"Lilandra Neramani is not fit to command even the smallest battalion. But I think you'll much prefer me, anyway?"

"And why's that?"

"Because," his eyes stop glowing, revealing brown, bloodshot and overly dilated pupils. "You have family in royalty now."

"Excuse me?"

"My given name is Gabriel Summers. I'm your brother."

I comprehend what he says too late. Army men rush me and begin cuffing me. Whatever was in that dart drains to my brain, and fall to my knees.

"Bring him to the ship!" Gabriel demands. I pass out.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: If you couldn't tell, this is opening the next story. There is only two chapters left in this one, and then I'll start working on the third installment. thank you to all who have reviewed my story so far. I really hope I didn't piss off all of you Jott fans. I really do love them, and I will end up giving them a happy ending in the end :) Love you all! Please F &F and review! esspecially review, it always makes my day and helps me mature at a writer! Cheers everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jean's PoV**

I stop outside Cerebro's door and take a deep breath.

I had to put Scott and Logan aside and deal with things one at a time.

The doors slide open and I step in. The Professor is waiting for me. "Ah, Jean. Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" I ask.

"You always have a choice," he says.

I can't help but laugh. It seemed that throughout this whole ordeal I haven't had one choice. I didn't choose Logan to come or to have the Phoenix inhabit me. I didn't get a choice in killing all those people. I didn't want to fly into the sun. I didn't get the choice to get rid of the Phoenix before she converted to the dark side. The Phoenix has ruled my life for the past couple of months. So no, I don't always have a choice.

"I just want to get this over with," I say.

"Of course," He picks up the headset and turns it around in his hand, examining it. "Do you know what to do?"

"I think so. I've seen you do it before."

He smiles, "It's not that easy. It will feel overwhelming. Very overwhelming. Especially with it being your first time, it will be almost unbearable. If anything seems absolutely wrong, please remove the helmet."

"What are the chances that this thing's going to kill me?" I ask.

"Maybe nine percent. Especially if the Phoenix does something. You can still back out, Jean." he waits for my answer.

Honestly, I wish the chances were higher.

I take the helmet offered. It can't be any worse than what I've already endured. I slip it over my hair and instantly regret my decision.

I realize now that unbearable is an understatement. The pressure in my head is outrageous. My power swims in and out of my control, and so does the Phoenix. It's almost like she's taunting me, hovering just out of my reach. She doesn't feel like part of me anymore, but I could still feel her lurking in my mind.

Her anger grows steadier every moment. She craves death. She longs to make one more kill before being extinguished. If I keep her back, she won't be able to release enough to kill anyone but me. I just don't have the strength. I can't hold her back anymore, neither am I supposed to. I have to let go, and that I do.

I let go of my control so the Phoenix has nothing to hold onto. I forfeit the discipline that I had claimed over my powers and allow Cerebro to absorb it all. The pressure in my head lessens and all in all, the pain is almost demolished. It was the most freedom I have ever been given since my powers evolved. And I am grateful.

The Phoenix is holding on by a thread, now, but it is still enough power to kill. I try to push the remaining of her away, I'm too weak. But she is too. In the attempt to latch onto my mind again, she extinguishes her own energy.

Just like that the mighty Phoenix is destroyed.

I remove the headset and take a deep breath as my powers swarm back to me. I had fallen to my knees. The Professor waits at my side, his hand on my shoulder. Despite his company, I feel completely alone. Something is missing, and it's not the Phoenix.

"Where's Scott?" I ask.

The Professor hesitates before answering, "I lost contact with him a little before the Phoenix was demolished."

"Where is he?!" I feel myself begin to panic.

Again he takes a moment to respond. It's perhaps only a few seconds, but it feels like it takes an eternity. "I sensed the Phoenix as you fought it. It was desperate to hold on. When it couldn't anymore, it resulted to it's next best option."

"What's that?" the fear is overwhelming.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, "Jean, The Phoenix killed Scott."

At first, I feel nothing, then my mind spins at the news. It feels like I can't get enough air into my lungs. "No," I whisper, my pulse weakening. My head falls to my clammy hands. After everything I went through, he's dead. I won't except it. I can't except it. "Jean?" The Professor's hand tightens around my shoulder. My breathing is shallow and rapid. I know I'm hyperventilating.

Then everything stops.

"What happened to her?" I hear Logan ask. I feel movement, but my eyes are closed and I wasn't about to open them.

"She's in shock," The Professor responds. their voices are so distant. Like I'm underwater.

 _So this is shock?_ 13 years of battling and I fall into shock from a broken heart.

"You're positive that Cyclops dead?" I'm lifted up and I feel the slight jostle of being carried.

"Yes," The Professor sighs, "I felt his struggle, then there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even if he was unconscious I would still be able to sense some of him."

The one thing I was trying to avoid. The one thing I feared over anything has happened. We were on such bad terms. I feel hot tears puddle up under my eyelids and spill onto my cheeks.

All the things I swore never to do, I did. Now the Phoenix is gone, but at what cost? Why didn't I go after him instead of going down to Cerebro? Would this have ended any differently? Would Scott's death still be so premature?

We had things planned. I thought We'd grow old together, or as old as the world permitted. His life should have never ended like this.

I'm set down and a blanket is laid on top of me. "You should go before she wakes up," the Professor says. "She may blame you." I can't comprehend who he's talking to though. I'm too weak to use my telepathy.

It feels like a millennium passes before anything is done or said. Eventually, a door is opened and I hear Ororo, "is what Logan says true?" her voice is grim.

"I'm afraid so."

I come fully to a little while later. My eyes flicker open, almost glued shut by dried tears. I'm back in the infirmary, Ororo is beside me, her puffy eyes were proof that she had been crying recently.

"Oh, Jean. Are you alright?" it's a stupid question, really. Of course, I'm not alright. From my view now, I'll probably never be alright again.

My whole body aches. As if the metaphoric ache in my heart spread throughout my chest and to my limbs. I have never experienced anything like it. I have had loss in my life, not nearly as much as Scott had, but enough to know what it felt like. This isn't it.

No. This is absolute misery. Beyond anything I felt with the Phoenix. Beyond anything I have ever felt. Grief is not the word I'm looking for. Regret? Guilt? Anger? There isn't a word to explain how I feel.

I thought that after the Phoenix was gone, I would have all the time in the world to apologize for what I did. Now the apology is left unsaid, unheard by his ears. The guilt of that will eat away at me for as long as I live.

I long for him to be here. For him to caress my cheek with his rough hand and tell me in his soft voice that everything is okay. For his aroma to wrap me in a cocoon of protection and love. For his gentle lips to skirt down my neck like they did before. Before this hell happened.

Scott's gone. Tears fall down my face at the thought. This is unimaginable. In all the times I imagined his death, I never expected to feel like this. I knew I'd be miserable, but this? I'm so overwhelmed. And I have to ask myself, would I be better off with the Phoenix?

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author notes: Well, I did it, wrote a chapter that made my beta reader cry (okay, she said she was** **hormonal** **anyway, but still...) I have to admit, this chapter was very hard for me to write, and I** **apologize** **for the delay. Now I'm going to be working on the last chapter in this installment, which will hopefully sum up any questions that this chapter may have left you with. It should be up in the next couple of days. Anyway, I am super proud of this chapter, I feel like the emotion is there and very raw, so hopefully all you Jott fans don't hate me for "killing" Cyclops. but by the end of this story you will know something that Jean doesn't, so yeah. Pretty, Pretty please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Aboard the Shi'ar Starcruiser**

 **A new PoV**

Soldiers hold me in bounds as they march me through the tight corridor of the ship. One keeps a spindly hand on the small of my back, between the shreds of fabric that make up my battle-worn shirt.

"You know, on earth, you could be filed for a sexual harassment charge for touching me," I tell him.

" _Non tibi orbis terrarum_ ," he replies, which roughly translates to _you're not on Earth anymore_. These dudes don't speak an ounce of English, lucky for them when Vulcan attacked me, he not only attached a power damper but also a translator collar to my neck, now I can be understood in 20 different languages! So, at least I have that going for me.

I was in my prime. A twelve year old telepath, running around with my Shi'ar Rebel partner in crime, Jandra, than bam! Vulcan swoops in and captures me for some top-secret emperor mission.

The guards lead me to the Prison below the main deck of the ship. I expect to be thrown into the cell, but we stop, just short of the entrance. Inside I can just see Vulcan, pacing around in front of a cell, talking in English to his prisoners.

"You see, when my mother died, they removed me from her body, tossed me in an incubator for the remainder of my gestation period…" I had heard this story so many times. Vulcan's parents are abducted by the Shi'ar. They kill his mother, his father gets away, and now Vulcan seeks revenge, on not the ones who killed his mother, which seems like the most logical explanation, but his brothers, who were never taken by the Shi'ar. It doesn't make any sense to me, but whatever.

"My parents had the intention of naming me Gabriel, so that became my home name, the name I use when not doing my official duties. Provides more privacy, you see?" As Vulcan paces, I strain my neck, trying to tell who he's telling his life story to.

His armor-clad body blocks me from seeing.

Vulcan's story is closer to me then I'm willing to admit. I was targeted by him and D'Ken two years ago. My parents did everything that they could to stop them, but in the end, sent me away to another timestream with my godmother, Annie. The Shi'ar caught up with us, of course, but this time, the Rebels were on our side. So we did have that advantage. Vulcan won't give up, though. He beheaded D'Ken himself (the Shi'ar tradition of the next-in-line claiming the throne. Vulcan wasn't turning all 'Queen of Hearts' on us. Not yet, at least.) Anyway, this caused an even larger rift between the two sides, Rebel and Empire, because Lilandra, the rebel leader, was supposed to be next in line for the throne. So she hired me (a dorky 10-year-old) and Jandra to travel back in time to put a stop to D'Ken before he can apprentice Vulcan. It doesn't work. When we get back, Vulcan is still emperor, but it was because the Phoenix, who inhabited Jean Grey, a mutant from Earth (who is also closer to me then I'm willing to admit) destroyed D'Ken, and Vulcan, once again, claimed the throne.

Moral of the story? Vulcan is a huge jerk who seems destined to rule.

"So, are we just going to stand here? Or are you two gonna put me in jail?" I ask.

" _Voca mox,_ " The one guard on my right says. _He'll call soon_ , is the English equivalent of what he said. The translator isn't two-way, but after living with the Shi'ar for two years, I've picked up some words.

"So why capture us? We didn't do anything to you." someone speaks from the voice! _No no no!_

"Because," Vulcan says, "When your life was spared, my mother's life ended. Her death resulted in my life being a living hell. For that, you will pay."

At this, he marches towards us. "Ah, Rachel!" he exclaims, I'm glad to see they're keeping you under close control," he taps the control collar that keeps my telepathy under bounds.

"Why am I here _this_ time?" I quiz him, my heart beating in my throat. _If that voice belonged to who I think it does..._

"Haven't you figured it out by now? I'm going to use you to torture our guests," he grabs me from the guards and pushes me onwards.

I'm scared to look, I keep my eyes glued to my worn sneakers as I'm forced towards the cells.

"I'm assuming you know what you're doing," Vulcan whispers in my ear, His moist breath hitting my ear. "A little Telepathy. Maybe some horrid memories?"

"Don't make me do this," I beg, starting to panic.

Vulcan's slender fingers unlock my collar and the guards take control of me again, picking me up from under the arms and throwing me into the cell. They lock the door and stand at the entrance.

I take a deep breath and look up into the shaded eyes of the guy I'm supposed to torture…

My dad, Scott Summers.

 **End of installment 2**

 **AN:Well, I did it! I finished another installment! I am very excited to introduce the next plot twist for the upcoming story (which I don't know when will be published. maybe some time at the end of the month...) So I hope you all enjoyed! remember to Fav and review!**

 **Also, a huge thanks to all of you lovely people who have read my story! I really appreciate it! And a even greater thanks to my betareader, Luccar26, go check out her x-men one shots. She ships Shadowcat and Colossus so hard! You should totally go read her stuff!**

 **Anyway, tysm for reading! Cheers!**


End file.
